Will O' The Wisp
by RandomWriter21
Summary: Not much is known about the Namikaze line as their lineage, their history, has seemed to vanish thanks to the sands of time. However, Minato has held a secret, one which dates back to the beginning of his clan; one which only he and Kushina knows. A secret which the Elemental Nations will soon learn to respect and fear at the same time. / M for safety / massively AU / Naruto X Hana
1. Arc One: Ch 1

**AN** : I am slowly getting chapters done for Akuma no Senshi, a speed which I wish was faster, but schoolwork has been getting in the way. This story will be staying for the time being as I spent quite a bit of time getting the outline together. Enjoy, and remember this is a massively AU story!

NOTE: Kushina and Minato will be in their early to middle 20's at the start, while Naruto is born twelve years before cannon. This arc will mainly cover Naruto's growth, while the second will detail him when the Konoha 12 graduate from the academy; the last is still being decided.

 _ITALICS_ – thinking

 **BOLD** – jutsu

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, nor am I doing this for monetary gain; all rights respectively go to Kishimoto.

* * *

 **Arc One: A Spark Dims, Another Ignites**

 **Chapter One**

* * *

It's been a month since the Third Shinobi war had begun, one long month filled with nothing but bloodshed; one long month filled with agony for the entire Elemental Nations.

Two kids, both the age of four, dressed in clan attire, and also the best of friends, were currently wandering around the village under the watch of some of the Uchiha clan as well as the ANBU that acted as security in the village. One of the kids had spiky blond hair with red streaks in it, bright blue eyes, and had a face that resembled more of his father than anything. This kid was none other than Naruto Namikaze. The second kid had short, flat, black hair, onyx eyes, and had a face which bore resemblance to his parents. This kid was none other than Itachi Uchiha. Both four year olds were too young to understand war, but that didn't mean seeing the bodies of the wounded, dying, and dead coming in every now and again effected their mental state. A fact which the ANBU and the Uchiha watching them understood.

The main gate was passed just as it was opened to allow the medic nin's to rush through with the wounded in tow. At first all was normal as the injuries didn't seem too severe, but it was the next to last that came in which the Uchiha tried to hide the boys from. However, they were too slow and the four year olds couldn't help but instantly vomit onto the ground below. The Konoha shinobi's right arm was gone, and his chest completely ripped open to where you could see the ribs and, surprisingly, a still beating heart.

The Uchiha quickly turned and grasped Naruto and Itachi, both of whom were crying, shaking, and asking for their parents. Any shinobi who watched the boys' reactions knew that their views on the shinobi world would differ greatly from those who never would get to see the horrors of war. How much this would affect them once they entered the shinobi academy next year, was anyone's guess.

The Third Shinobi war had just started in the Elemental Nations, and yet the damage was already done.

* * *

 **One Year Later**

Naruto, Itachi, and Hana basically grew up together and enjoyed each other's company to the point where they were inseparable; friends to the end, consequences be damned. If asked about each of them, most people would respond with quiet or abnormal for their age. However, only known to themselves, their clans, and parents, each were perfectly normal, chatty even, and prodigies in their own right.

Naruto, Itachi, and Hana each saw the horrors of war at the tender age of four, and ever since then they started to train together even though their parents wanted them to do childish things. That didn't mean that Minato, Kushina, Tsume, Fugaku, and Mikoto barred their children from training, no, they helped in any way they could when not on the battlefield. When they were, they left scrolls for their children and promised that they would return back safely. Although saddened that their parents couldn't be with them daily, Naruto, Itachi, and Hana filled that void with their friendship. Each had high hopes in becoming a shinobi and joining the war effort, perhaps as a team nonetheless. However, for one of them, that spark was slowly starting to dim, but another was starting to take its place.

" _This is boring_." Naruto let out a sigh as he tried to focus on the instructor's lesson on proper kunai throwing and the vitals. " _Why fight head on, when you could fight from the shadows?"_

"Are you even listening, Namikaze?" The instructor paused her lecture to look at the boy.

"No, not really, this is all boring to me."

"Boring!" The instructor chided. "This lecture decides whether you live or die in this war torn world…does that not matter to you, young boy?"

Naruto didn't respond, but instead stood up and promptly walked out of the classroom which left everyone confused. Wanting to make sure their friend was OK, Hana and Itachi excused themselves and quickly caught up to Naruto.

"Naruto, this isn't you, what's wrong?" Hana worriedly asked.

The person in question let out a sigh as he turned towards his friends. "It's gone, Hana, Itachi, the spark is gone."

"But our team -?!" Itachi started, but was interrupted by a saddened Naruto.

"I know, and I'm sorry, but you'll have to find another." The Namikaze leaned against the wall of the hallway. "Look, call me crazy, but when I see a kunai, I see a weapon meant to be used from the shadows, not head on."

"You're crazy." Hana quipped with a smirk, one which each returned.

"Thanks." Naruto replied dryly, "But this new spark within is taking over, I can't pursue something that I don't enjoy."

"Itachi, Hana, are you finished with Naruto yet?" The instructor asked from the classroom door. "The lecture is about to start again."

"Go." Naruto told them as they looked his way. "We can meet up at our usual spot after the academy is done for the day."

Hana and Itachi let out a smile and gave Naruto a friendly hug before heading back to the classroom. Once gone, Naruto let out a sigh and headed back home, already mentally preparing for his mother's infamous rage.

* * *

 **Namikaze Home**

"YOU DID WHAT?!"

And there it was, Kushina Uzumaki's infamous rage where her long red hair turned into nine branches, like that of the tails of the Kyuubi, and her chakra chains at the ready to lash out at any whom dared interfere.

"I quit, I don't want to become a shinobi; the spark isn't there." Naruto calmly replied even though his mother's anger continued.

"But being a shinobi is in your blood, there's a war out there and we need all the help we can get!"

"I know, Kaa-san, but I see myself more of the shadow type." Naruto, not wanting to say anymore, let out a sigh before he pushed by his mother, and headed out the backdoor which led to the backyard.

Minato sighed and held onto Kushina as her anger tapered. They both knew where Naruto was going, a place where he always went to sort his thoughts; a tall oak tree in the backyard. Both parents couldn't help but sigh as they remembered what the Uchiha and ANBU told them what Itachi and Naruto saw that night. They never wanted Naruto to witness such a sight until he was much older, but it was too late and now their son was changed. Naruto was still a bubbly child, yes, but they could see in his eyes that he hated the thought of war and wanted nothing more than to find a way end people's suffering.

"I wish this war never happened, Minato-kun." Kushina frowned as she embraced her husband.

"I know, but the damage has already been done." Minato gave a quick kiss which Kushina returned. "Shall we see how our son's doing?"

Kushina nodded and both went outside to see Naruto meditating under his tree with a large smile on his face; the wind occasionally ruffling his hair. As they approached, Naruto suddenly opened his eyes which took Kushina and Minato off guard for a moment, but they quickly recovered and decided to join their son.

"So, musuko (son), what's so special about this place anyway?" Minato asked as he and Kushina sat beside Naruto.

"It's quiet, peaceful, and the wind is very calming." Naruto replied, his eyes closing once again to feel the sweet caress of the element.

" _No, it couldn't be…_ " Minato thought as he remembered his clan's history, but he wanted to make sure. "Musuko, you've unlocked your chakra already, correct?" Naruto nodded, his eyes still closed. "Good, could you add chakra to this please, I need to see something."

Naruto opened his eyes, grabbed the chakra paper, and did as told; the results of which surprised them all. The paper instantly shredded into very small pieces, barely noticeable to the human eye, but as they fell, they turned into dust and blew away with the wind.

"I don't believe it…" Minato whispered to himself, still in shock at what took place.

"Don't believe what, Tou-san?" Naruto curiously asked.

"Musuko, I think it's time you heard the history of the Namikaze and the Uzumaki clan." Kushina and Minato stood, helping Naruto up shortly afterward. "Come, we have much to discuss."

Naruto dumbly nodded and followed his parents up to the second floor of their home where the clan library was at. Once Minato unsealed the room, all of them stepped inside and found a seat at the desk in the center of the room. While Naruto sat, Kushina and Minato went around the library, which was filled with many scrolls and books, to grab anything on their clan history, clan techniques; everything. After five minutes, Naruto's eyes widened at how much was gathered in a relatively short amount of time; ten scrolls, fifteen books, and one massive scroll which was ornate, had gold endcaps, and was stamped with the words Will O' The Wisp. Subconsciously, Naruto reached for this scroll, like it was calling to him, but his hand was stopped by a smiling Minato and Kushina.

"Not yet, musuko," Kushina said with a smile, "Not until we are finished with what we have to say."

Naruto nodded and took his hand away, his attention now focused on what his parents had to say.

"That scroll you reached for, Naruto, is a secret which my clan has held for many years, shinobi so fearful that their name was whispered for many years to come. Whispers that were halted once Uzushiogakure and my clan fell, I and Kushina being the only known survivors." Minato sighed before he continued. "The Namikaze were based in Marsh Country…"

* * *

Marsh Country was a very unique place in the Elemental Countries as the land seemed unfit for any villages. Most of the place was, as its title, marshland, but there was occasional areas where great forests bloomed; a place where the Namikaze clan resided. They dared not clear the land, however, and instead built vast treehouse like structures, all connected with swinging bridges. The weather here was humid, sticky even, and rain usually was an almost constant. Due to this, the clan wore light clothing which was colored to match their surroundings. Also due to their environment, the Namikaze adapted their shinobi to be light on their feet so they wouldn't sink in the deep mud, and to keep quiet for hunting. They were experts with bows and arrows, knives, and close quarter combat, and each had knowledge of trap making, crafting, wilderness survival, among other useful traits; masking their chakra and scent being two of them.

Sometime during the Warring Clan era, which the Uzumkai and Namikaze clans steered clear of, a chance meeting took place when the Uzumaki launched an expedition to Marsh Country. As the Uzumaki took notes about the land, they were suddenly captured by an unknown entity and awoke to find themselves dangling high above the trees in small wooden cages; their belongings confiscated and hands tied behind their back so jutsu couldn't be used. Much like the Uzumaki, the Namikaze clan never enjoyed taking unnecessary lives, a trait which made the expedition crew breathe a sigh of relief. After a light interrogation, and a message sent to Uzu, the crew was sent back, but not before a treaty was signed between the two clans.

Ever since that era, the two clans prospered as they traded techniques back and forth, some of which greatly helped and expanded their shinobi's capabilities. One such technique that the Uzumaki decided to share was their love of fuinjutsu, a technique that the Namikaze highly enjoyed. It not only improved their standard of living, but also greatly expanded what their shinobi could do; especially one group in particular.

The Will O' The Wisp's.

* * *

"…That scroll, Naruto, details every technique these type of shinobi knew and used during their career, as well as their training methods." Minato said with a serious expression on his face. "Be warned, however, as the path you might take up will not be for the faint of heart; a path that not many chose due the mental duress that they have to endure."

"Hai, but who were the Will O' The Wisp?" Naruto curiously asked.

"Although young, I still remember watching them train, in fact my father was one." Minato let out a smile, tears forming in his eyes. "Ah, Takumi, how I wish you could still be here today."

Kushina grabbed Minato's hand and squeezed it to show she was here for him.

"Thanks, Kushina-hime." Minato smiled and dried his tears.

"Anytime, Minato-kun." Kushina nodded just as Minato continued.

"Simply put, musuko, they are assassins; those who do the dirty work in the shinobi world. Work which not many wish to do." Naruto gulped and looked at the large scroll, he wondered if this was such a good idea. "However, you are strong, Naruto, even for your young age, and I believe that you'll be the one to revive what my clan lost so many years ago."

"…You said that your clan was destroyed, but by who?"

"Demon Country." Minato clenched his fists as he remembered watching his father fight as he and his mother fled. "Without warning, they came in during the night and started slaying everything in their path; men, women, children, elders, all without remorse."

"And that's where my clan came in." Kushina decided to interrupt so that Minato could deal with the painful memories. "It was a routine trade day, but that turned into a rescue mission once they saw your father's clan being slaughtered. Minato and I don't know the exact amount that survived, but I remember meeting Minato when he arrived in Uzu."

"Hai, and I cannot thank you enough for helping me through it all." Minato let out a smile, but it turned back into a frown when he remembered what happened two years later. "And although we were trained, two years later we were picked up by Konoha by your father's request, only to find out later that Uzu was destroyed; our clans now lost to history."

"Hai, but we have each other, and that's more than enough for me." Kushina smiled and both partook in a heated kiss.

"Eww!" Naruto made a face which resembled gagging, something which Kushina and Minato chuckled at.

"I know you still have questions, Naruto," Minato started, "But we wish for you to find those answers on your own."

"Take the time to read what we have placed here," Kushina continued, both parents were smiling, "And remember that no matter which path you choose, we'll always be proud of you."

Naruto didn't even register the kiss on his forehead by Kushina and the hug Minato gave him, his mind was numb from all the information he was given. It wasn't until the library door was opened, then closed, did Naruto finally break from his stupor. He was torn, his advanced five-year old mind was struggling on what to do. For what seemed like hours, Naruto contemplated, but upon reliving the memory of that night a year ago, he knew what to do. Without pause, Naruto grasped the massive scroll, and opened it up.

The Will O' The Wisp's return had just begun.

* * *

 **Akimichi BBQ – Late Afternoon**

Itachi and Hana were, to put it mildly, bored and a tad bit worried as they waited for Naruto to arrive. He was already thirty minutes late, something which was highly unusual as Naruto was known to be very punctual, and they began to wonder what had happened to their friend.

"Sorry, I'm late, I had a lot on my mind!" Naruto hastily explained which quelled Itachi and Hana's worries a little bit.

"We waited thirty minutes, thirty, Naruto." Itachi said in his usual calm manner, though there was an underlining hint of anger mixed in.

"Heh, heh." Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "Oops?"

"Be nice, Itachi." Hana lightly scolded the Uchiha before she looked at Naruto. "So, I gotta know, what kept you?"

"My parents told me about their clans, nothing special really."

Itachi and Hana simultaneous crossed their arms over their chests and looked at Naruto in a way which said 'spill it'.

"Ugh, I hate that look." Naruto sighed as an Akimichi gave them menus, but before he could begin, his parents as well as Itachi's and Hana's joined in.

"Tou-san, Kaa-san." The three friends proclaimed.

"I figured Naruto would spill the information he got today." Minato sighed and sent a glare towards his son which made him flinch. "And I'm glad I came when I did, because such secrets are to remain as such, especially when we're in war time!"

"Sorry, Tou-san." Naruto looked at the floor with a frown on his face.

"Look, I understand, you're excited." Minato said as he bent down and gave his son a hug. "But just remember that having loose lips could lead to people being killed."

Naruto nodded and hugged his father back just as everyone was putting tables together so that they could sit together. As conversation started, three elders in the back of the restaurant smiled at what was taking place.

"Reminds me of our childhood, doesn't it Hiruzen."

"Hai, Homura, and I wish I could go back…these Hokage duties are killing me."

"You could always retire after this war is over." Koharu added then took a sip of her tea as she looked at Minato.

"That'd be nice, but who would be my replacement?" Hiruzen asked, taking a pause to enjoy his tea. "No offense, but you two don't fit my criteria and as for Danzo….don't even get me started."

"None taken." Koharu and Homura simultaneously responded, though both kept eyes on Minato which Hiruzen caught.

"Ah, the Yellow Flash, early to mid-twenties and already plenty powerful for his age." Hiruzen took a sip of his tea, a smile forming on his face. "According to Mito, the Namikaze clan was based in Marsh Country and were quite powerful, though she wouldn't divulge much else. Hmm, perhaps a suitable candidate, thank you Koharu, Homura."

"Anytime, and Marsh Country?" Koharu asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I thought that place was uninhabited?" Homura added to the question.

Hiruzen simply smirked as he grabbed the pipe from his robes, and lit it before putting it in his mouth. Hiruzen's friends groaned as they knew they were in for a history lesson, and a long one at that.

" _Me and my big mouth."_ Koharu and Homura thought to themselves as Hiruzen went into professor mode.

* * *

 **Following Morning: Namikaze Home**

The night was restless for Naruto as he spent most of that time reading the Will O' The Wisp scroll as well as some of the other material his parent's gave. Although smarter than the average five year old, there was a lot Naruto didn't understand; large vocabulary, advanced fuinjutsu, among other techniques. As Naruto sat up in bed and looked out the window, he saw it was still dusk outside, and the birds were chirping which meant the sun would be up soon. With a sigh, and being as quiet as possible, Naruto got out of bed and changed into training gear before heading downstairs and out to the backyard.

" _Chakra control is of the utmost importance to the Will O' The Wisp_." Naruto recited to himself what was on the massive scroll as he looked at his favorite tree in the backyard.

Naruto knew he had to apply chakra to his feet and climb, but he also knew that conditioning his body was also just as important. The scroll stated that the Wisp's, as they were usually called in the First and Second Wars, were light on their feet, had almost unlimited stamina, and were damn near impossible to detect. As Naruto thought about this, the wind blew past him and seemed to whisper the answer. With a smile on his face, Naruto began to start laps around his relatively large house.

Hours later, Naruto was on his second break from physical training when Minato and Kushina met him outside with worry etched on their faces.

"Nightmares again?"

Naruto nodded at his mother's question just as he started to do push-ups again, however, an audible pop was heard which led to Naruto collapsing to the ground and holding his right arm in pain. As Naruto did his best to keep from screaming, Minato let out a sigh as he bent down and picked his son up bridal style.

"I admire your desire to get stronger, musuko, but your body has limits." Minato wiped the tears from Naruto's eyes with a smile. "To become a Wisp takes time, and right now your five-year old body can only handle so much."

As Naruto whimpered in pain upon being set on the couch, Kushina went to her room to get the materials needed to help heal a sprain. Although they would call Tsunade to fix Naruto back up to new, they weren't sure of the severity of Naruto's injury.

"Look at me, Naruto." Minato said as he kneeled beside him, Naruto's blue eyes looking into his own. "I'll get the Sandaime to allow your mother and I some time away from this war, Kami knows we need it." Minato paused to take a breath. "During that time, we'll help you become what you were always meant to be, OK?"

Naruto nodded, a smile forming on his face just as exhaustion overtook him.

* * *

 **Six Months Later**

Although he could only get a couple months off from the war, Minato and Kushina used every bit of it to ensure that Naruto would be high-gennin, low-chuunin level by age eight; a level that Hana and Itachi were eager to achieve. So eager, in fact, that they asked to train with Naruto of which Minato and Kushina agreed on once they got approval from Hana and Itachi's parents.

As these six months progressed, Naruto was allowed to tell his friends what he was going to become, but kept the Will O' The Wisp and any clan information secret. Although saddened they would never become a team, they knew that at some point they would have to fight together which was why they sparred against each other.

Over these months, each became somewhat familiar with everyone's unique taijutsu style. Itachi, who had awakened his Sharingan during training, used the Interceptor Style. Hana, who gained her companions which she called the Three Haimaru Brothers, had a style which represented that of a feral beast. Lastly, there was Naruto who used two unique styles, both of which used the opponent's momentum against them; Jiu Jitsu, and Krav Maga were their names.

Along with taijutsu, Minato and Kushina had taught Naruto the tree walking and water walking exercises, taught him the basics of fuinjutsu, kenjutsu, and some important skills from the Namikaze clan. One such test, which Naruto grew to hate, was stealth training. The test was relatively simple as it focused on pranking the village, or Naruto's own parents, but due to wartime, this test was anything but simple. There were times Naruto wasn't caught, but for those he were, Kushina and Minato would make him run laps up and down a tree, then have Naruto complete two laps around the house before finishing with 30 push-ups. It was brutal, especially for a five-year old, but Naruto was no ordinary kid as he had the blood of an Uzumaki running through his veins which meant he had a higher than normal healing rate. Although not as fast as Kushina's due to her housing the Kyuubi, Naruto was thankful that he had such an ability.

"Naruto and them have come a long way, haven't they?" Minato asked as he and his guests watched the three friends start to spar again from the back porch.

"That's for damn sure!" Tsume let out a grin which showed her larger than normal canines, "These pups are going to be legends if they keep this up."

"Indeed, but I've seen many legends in my day." Hiruzen replied as he stuffed his pipe with fresh tobacco, "Many whom have fallen to the lust to become stronger, for that lust makes them cocky and thus easier to exterminate." The Sandaime smiled as he took a puff from his pipe. "Have I ever told you about that story during the First War about…"

"Kami, yes 'ttebane!" Kushina let out an irritated sigh, "You must be really bored in that office of yours, that or you've become senile from all the paperwork."

Minato, Mikoto, and Tsume let out a chuckle whilst a depressed rain cloud hung over Hiruzen's head as he mumbled something about elders gaining no respect. The laughter ceased, however, when they saw Naruto stop, bend low, and use his right arm and shoulder to flip Itachi over his body then connect with a low kick to the stomach as the Uchiha fell. To the amazement of all, Naruto didn't stop there. He ducked low to allow Hana to fly overhead, then fell back on his hands, grasped the Inuzuka's body with his legs and brought her down to earth…hard. To those watching, they saw each of the children's eyes, all of which seemed to be completely focused on the task at hand; truly surprising given that they were only five, almost six-years old.

"Wow, we sure missed a lot!" Jiraiya introduced himself via shunshin, with Tsunade not being far behind. "Damn, look at your gaki go, Minato!"

"It's just not all about Naruto, Jiraiya." Tsunade shook her head with a smirk, "Hell, I'm going to have my hands full healing each of them if they keep this..." Tsunade and everyone winced as they saw a **Passing Fang** connect with Naruto's chest. "…damn, that's going to leave a mark."

"Shouldn't we stop them?" Mikoto asked, "Isn't this getting a bit out of hand?"

Minato looked at the sun's position and made some calculations in his head before he nodded and stood up.

"Hai, it's been almost an hour since they started…surprising really."

Jiraiya whistled, "These gakis are going to be powerhouses when they grow up."

"Such is the bane of war, my friends." Hiruzen let out a sigh as he puffed on his pipe sadly, "Where children cannot be as such, for they must grow into the environment around them in order to survive."

As Minato rounded Itachi, Naruto, and Hana up, everyone else frowned at what the Sandaime had said. It was true, every bit of it, and if anyone was a prime example of this, it was Hiruzen himself. For he was born during the Clan Wars, had to fight to survive as a child, and had to grow stronger in order to survive the wars he had gone through. There was no childhood there, only violence, death, and agony. It made those around Hiruzen wonder what he kept locked up in that elder mind of his; memories that he wished would stay buried forever.

"That was fun!" Naruto said with a smile as Tsunade healed him up.

"Define fun." Itachi deadpanned, "You threw me like I was a wad of paper."

"And you almost gave me a concussion!" Hana rubbed the back of her head, only to wince as she touched the goose-egg that was growing.

"So?" Naruto crossed his arms over his chest, "Itachi almost roasted me with a fireball, and you almost tore me in half with that Passing Fang!"

The three glared at each other to the point where it would seem lightning would shoot from their eyeballs. After what seemed like forever, Itachi, Hana, and Naruto soon broke into giggle fits, which soon turned to all out laughter. For Hiruzen, he couldn't be more proud of this generation; proud at the fact that even in times of war, such childlike innocence could stay intact.

" _And I pray you keep that innocence, Itachi, Naruto, Hana, for it was something I was never granted._ "


	2. Arc One: Ch 2

**AN** : Although I don't outright say it in the beginning, I time skipped a little where Naruto, Hana, and Itachi are now six years old; this is implied later in the chapter. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, nor am I doing this for monetary gain; all rights respectively go to Kishimoto.

 _ITALICS_ – thinking

 **BOLD** – jutsu

* * *

 **Arc One: A Spark Dims, Another Ignites**

 **Chapter Two**

* * *

"Stay with me Obito, we can get you out!" A distressed Kakashi said as he tried to push the boulder off his friend and teammate.

The Uchiha coughed up blood before he smiled and used his only useable arm to point to his remaining eye; his wounds too serious for talking.

"No, I can get you free, just hold on!" Again, Kakashi tried to push the boulder off, tears now streaming down his face.

"Kakashi, please, let Obito have his dying wish." Rin consoled her teammate even though she was grieving as well.

"I…I couldn't, the Uchiha wouldn't let me." Kakashi replied as he looked at Obito again whom still was smiling even though the talons of the Shinigami was at his throat.

Obito used the last of his strength to put up the OK gesture and pointed to his remaining eye once again. Rin, noticing that Obito was about to take his last breaths, nodded and used a medical jutsu to surgically remove the eye. Just as it was removed, the young Uchiha took his final breath; yet another casualty of the Third Shinobi War. Kakashi was now in full tears, his right eye spilling out blood due to the ambush Iwa sprung against them. A nasty scar would result, as would the loss of his vision in that eye, but such was the cost of war.

"Kakashi, I sense more enemies headed this way, we have to do the transplant now." Rin said in a surprisingly calm manner despite the tear streaks on her cheeks.

Knowing the seriousness of the situation, Kakashi simply nodded and let Rin do her thing. With a sigh, and determination in her heart, she put Tsunade's teachings to good use and knocked her teammate unconscious before transplanting Obito's final wish.

One hour had passed since the transplant occurred, and the site where Obito lost his life had changed. On top of the already dead Iwa and Konoha shinobi, Kiri shinobi now added to that count as well as the multiple puddles of water which filled the holes from whatever earth jutsu Iwa had used. It was this sight that Minato Namikaze and a small Konoha shinobi platoon came upon, a sight which shook each of them to their core.

" _Obito…_ " Minato looked at his student's crushed body in sadness, but it only got worse. " _…but where's Rin and Kakashi?"_

"Namikaze-san, we've found Hatake-san, and he needs immediate medical attention!"

"Go then, take him to Konoha has fast as possible and…" Minato took a breath as he looked at Obito again, only to clench his fists in sadness and anger, "…please take our hero home where he'll be granted a proper burial."

"At once, Namikaze-san!"

As they set out to do their tasks, Minato looked at the dead shinobi at his feet and couldn't help but see why Naruto, Itachi, and Hana had such thoughts about war. Each had saw what war did to one's body, though Hana had to endure the pain of attending so many of her clan member's funerals.

"Wait!" Kakashi yelled out as he woke up just as the medics were patching him up for transport. "T-they took her, t-they took Rin."

"Who, Kakashi?" Minato asked as he bent near his wounded student, cold fury in his eyes. "Was it Iwa, Kiri, or both?"

Even though he was wounded, Kakashi heard the underlying anger in his sensei's words and knew that his answer would bring about massive casualties to the opposing forces.

"Kiri…"

The medic put Kakashi in a medically induced coma at that moment, but it was more than enough for Minato to understand what had taken place here. However, the question remained on why they would have taken Rin in the first place. Was it ransom, human testing, slavery, or something much more sinister?

"Namikaze-san, I sense chakra usage about half a mile from our area, our orders?" No response. "Namikaze-san?"

The one speaking, as well as those that were ready to transport Kakashi and Obito to Konoha, couldn't help but flinch as their commander laid his steely eyes at them; eyes ready to kill anything in their path.

"Go, get them to Konoha, I will handle this situation myself." Minato replied in a low voice, though it was one that demanded to be obeyed.

A stiff nod later, the group left just as Minato turned towards the area that they felt the chakra in and quickly sped off. It was time to send a message, one so large that it would help cement Minato's legacy for generations to come.

* * *

 **Kiri Shinobi Camp**

Although the camp was small, only holding about 20 shinobi, these shinobi were anything but weak. They were hand-picked by their Mizukage, the best of the best, each A to borderline S-rank, and ready to follow orders no matter how insane they might be.

"Has the sealing finally been completed?" One of the shinobi asked, underlying anger in his voice.

"Hai, we just got done, and I understand your frustrations…" One of the Kiri fuinjutsu master's replied, only to let out a sigh as she assessed her wounds. "…the pair was far stronger than we anticipated."

Another fuinjutsu master nodded, "Hai, and that strange eye that man used…I don't even want to know what some of our lackey's saw as he uttered those words…what was it again?"

"Tsukuyomi." The first one who spoke, the de facto leader of the group, said with a frown, "A jutsu that is only possible if someone has obtained the Mangekyou Sharingan."

"But the last one to have such power was Madara, right?" Another member of the group spoke, though everyone shivered at the name of the legend.

"Hai, but enough chat, we must make haste back to Kiri as this war depends on us."

As everyone stood to gather their items per their leader's orders, a faint whistling sound caught everyone's attention. As they looked up, their eyes widened at the multitude of tri-pronged kunais headed their way, kunai's which belonged to only one person. Before they could even get a jutsu out to protect themselves, yellow flashes were seen all around them followed by the screams of those being wounded and/or killed. A short minute later, the area was silent except the breathing by both Minato and the leader as they stared each other in the eyes; the cooling corpses not bothering them in the slightest.

"Ah, so I get to meet the famous Yellow Flash in person…I'm humbled." The leader sarcastically said, though frowned as he got no response in return. "Hmm, a just response seeming we took one of your prized students."

"What did you do to her?" Minato clutched the kunai in his hand tighter as blood dripped off his face.

"Oh, he speaks!" The leader let out a smile, hoping that his words would further enrage the man in front of him.

"Again, WHAT did you do to her?!" Minato threw the kunai in his hand towards the leader's face, though he made no attempt to dodge as it merely grazed the right cheek, making it bleed.

"Not in the negotiating mood, it seems…fine, we made her into a weapon, our ticket to end this war; for us to come out as victors." The leader grinned as he looked at the previous jinchuriki's body which was currently beside Rin, "Too bad that you won't be around to tell anyone that."

Minato simply smirked, "For an S-rank nin, you sure are cocky, and I do happen to remember what my good friend Hiruzen Sarutobi said about such people."

The leader tried to respond, but all that came out was gurgles as a kunai was plunged through his throat from behind.

"He said that such strength goes to their head, and thus makes them easier to kill." Minato whispered in the Kiri shinobi's left ear as the clone in front went out in a puff of smoke.

The Namikaze unceremoniously dropped the still dying leader to the ground as he walked towards Rin who was still fast asleep. However, upon lifting her shirt, there, around the navel, was a seal only meant to do one thing.

* * *

 **Hours Later – Konoha** , **Hokage Office**

"This is bad, Minato, I don't know how else to put it." Hiruzen said as he nervously chewed on his pipe.

Minato, who still had dried blood on his person, tiredly sat on the couch in the Hokage Office and could only nod his head in agreement.

"Hashirama, my Sensei, distributed the bijuu in such a way in the hope that it would bring about peace between the major villages, but after two, now three wars, I'm beginning to wonder if that was such a good idea at all." Hiruzen paused to collect his thoughts on what to do on the matter. "Kiri will demand their bijuu back, you understand this, right Minato?"

"Hai, Hokage-sama, and with all due respect, I don't give a shit what Kiri thinks." Minato clenched his fists as he remembered what his teammates had gone through. "Hell, I don't give a shit what Iwa thinks! The fact of the matter is this war has brought nothing but pain to me. First it was Naruto, my own flesh and blood, and now it's the three students I cherish like they were my own children…this needs to end, I can't take much more."

"You misunderstand what I was going to order, Minato, for I too share the same sentiments." Hiruzen smiled as he took a puff from his pipe. "Kakashi and Rin will stay here for the remainder of the war, they need each other; they need a family to help them heal."  
Minato's head snapped up at this, "Y-You want them to…."

"Hai, let them move in with you, let them get to know Naruto better, perhaps even let them train with Hana, Itachi, and your son." The Sandaime stood from his seated position, walked around his desk, and sat beside Minato. "I'll even consider taking Kushina out of this Kami-forsaken conflict to ensure that your remaining students, and your son, get the love they so desperately need."

Minato couldn't speak, instead, he let out his emotions and cried into Hiruzen's chest; the elder consoling the young man the best he could.

" _A great Hokage you will become Minato, for this war has changed you in many ways than one…_ "

* * *

 **One Month Later**

The funeral for Obito Uchiha had come and gone, but the effects of it still lingered around Konoha. Why wouldn't it, for the Uchiha was just one of the founding clans of Konoha, and to see such a young, promising, shinobi to succumb to the Shinigami's clutches further drove that stake into their hearts. From the active shinobi, to the civilians inside Konoha's walls, everyone had been affected; morale was at an all-time low. This was especially the case for two shinobi, Rin and Kakashi.

After spending almost three weeks in the hospital, Kakashi and Rin were told that they were honorably discharged from the war effort and that they would live with Minato, Kushina, and Naruto for now on. Although happy, such solace wasn't enough for them to keep the nightmares at bay; to relive Obito's final moments, and the Kiri ambush afterwards.

"OBITO!"

Kushina stopped washing the dishes that were in the sink and looked towards the stairs to the second floor with a frown. For her, seeing Kakashi and Rin in such a state brought back memories from when Minato arrived at Uzu, and when they found out that Uzu, their family members, their clans, were all but lost to history. Kushina knew it would take time for the two to heal, but how long would be anyone's guess.

"Is Kaka-nii, and Rin-nee going to be alright?" A now six year old Naruto asked from the kitchen table, his breakfast now currently digesting in his stomach.

"In time, Naruto, they will be, but for now let them deal with their own demons." Kushina sadly replied as she went back to the dishes.

Naruto nodded and got off the chair he was sitting in before grabbing his dishes and putting them by the sink.

"Why is there war, Kaa-san?" Naruto suddenly asked as he was about to head to the backyard to train.

Out of all the questions, Kushina never had expected THAT one to come out of Naruto's mouth.

"Well…uh…" In all honesty, she was stumped. "Perhaps Hiruzen would know the answer to that better than I, musuko."

Although not happy at getting an answer, Naruto simply nodded and ran to the backyard to start his training. As Kushina continued with the dishes, taking glances every now and again to see her son training, a disheveled Kakashi and Rin had come downstairs and sat at the table. Both had dark circles under their eyes, eyes which seemed dead to the world; had lost its light, the will to live.

"Morning you two, could I get you anything?" Kushina asked as she put a kettle of water on the stove just in case.

"Tea would be lovely, thank you." Rin had replied, seeing that Kakashi was still staring off into space.

"Any improvements today?"

"Me, yes, those sessions with the Yamanaka have been doing wonders," Rin looked to Kakashi with a frown, "Kakashi, well…not so much."

"He blames himself, doesn't he?" Kushina internally frowned as she thought about Minato.

"Hai, but how'd you know?"

"Minato did the same after he witnessed his father dying, make that his whole clan being slaughtered, and it took me and others almost three months to bring him back to normal."

"There was an actual Namikaze clan? Rin raised an eyebrow, "I thought that name was just a simple civilian one?"

Kushina nodded, "Hai, and I would love to tell you about them, but they had many secrets which need to be kept as such; I'm sure you understand."

"Hai, I…" Rin stopped speaking as the kettle whistled, her back tightened up and her right hand gravitated to where her kunai pouch would have been.

* * *

 **Flashback**

Iwa had just ambushed them, and so far they were holding their own, but each looked worse for wear and ready to fall over at moment's notice. Luckily for them, the Iwa shinobi seemed to be retreating, but that all changed when a whistling sound was heard.

Something big was flying through the air, but they didn't know what.

Luckily for them, Obito had saw what was headed their way first, and quickly pointed to a nearby cave to hide in. They got inside just in time, for where they once stood, a massive boulder had slammed onto the ground with a deafening roar. They now knew why the Iwa shinobi had retreated, and they only hoped that the cave would hold up.

Another whistle, another crash, this time closer; they couldn't do anything but hope to come out of this ordeal alive. Another whistle, but this time the cave roof shook; stalactites and other formed structures had started to fall on top of them. Another whistle, but none would hear it as Rin and Kakashi were too busy screaming their friend's name, a friend whom was currently crushed under a massive boulder.

* * *

 **Flashback End**

"-aright? Rin are you alright?!"

"Huh, what…" The person in question found themselves on the kitchen floor with Kakashi and Kushina staring at her worriedly. "Kami dammit, not another one."

"You want me to contact a Yamanaka?"

"No, Kushina-san, but I thank you for the offer." Rin let out a smile and was helped up by Kakashi. "Thanks."

"Anytime, and…" Kakashi sighed as he knew what he was about to propose would hurt, but also help in the long run. "…and can we maybe talk about Obito's death at a place of your choosing."

"A date, Kakashi?" Rin smirked, "How bold of you."

"No…maybe…er…dammit."

Rin sighed at her friend's downtrodden look, "There's nothing to be ashamed of Kakashi. I knew you had feelings for me for a while now," Kakashi rose his head a little, hope filled his heart, "Perhaps this avenue is the best for us, the only way for us to fully heal."

It was the answer Kakashi had wanted for so long, an answer which made him smile under his facemask for the first time in over a month. Meanwhile, in the backyard, Naruto paused in his training and looked towards the house where he felt the shift in someone's emotions. As he started running through his taijutsu katas again, Naruto couldn't help but wonder if he'd ever acquire what made the Will O' The Wisp's so fearful, so deadly in battle. On the other hand, Naruto shivered at this thought as the only way to activate such a trait was something that he hoped to never come across.

* * *

 **Unknown Location**

"You told us this war was ours, was going to be a simple in and out, not this…this bloodbath!" Onoki said with extreme disdain at the figure in front of him.

"A simple miscalculation on my end, but I still believe there's a way you could still come out of this on top." The mystery man replied calmly before he let out a smirk, "For a small fee that is."

"A fee!" Onoki's right eye started to twitch, "You want a Kami damned fee after the Kanabi Bridge disaster!" The mystery man kept his smirk up, "My fee was the loss of many competent shinobi at the hands of the Yellow Flash and his students, does that not matter to you at all?!"

"No, as shinobi are but tools meant to be thrown away." Onoki growled at this statement, "But, they do have their uses as pawns…hmm, I do wonder how Minato is feeling after losing Obito?"

Onoki's anger diminished at this information, "I may despise the way you do things, but I have to give merit at it resulting in the loss of one of his promising students, a damned Uchiha at that." Onoki rubbed his back as he remembered his battle with Madara, "But tell me, is it possible to target something much more personal of his?"

The mystery man internally smiled at how well everything was playing out.

* * *

 **Two Weeks Later**

As Hana and Itachi were sparring between each other, Naruto was working on perfecting the many types of weaponry the Will O' Wisp used. One such weapon, which was more geared towards samurai or civilians that hunted game, was the bow and arrow.

Although shinobi saw it as useless due to their close-combat and their jutsu, Naruto immensely enjoyed this weapon and understood its benefits quite well. However, even he knew that the bow and arrow would not work in some areas, like an enclosed space or inside a hallway of a building. It was one of the reasons he spent the last many weeks trying to find something which would shoot smaller arrows. At first, he had no luck, but after contacting Hiruzen and his parents for help, they found what they were looking for in Dan Higuarshi's Smithy and Emporium. Although not a traditional weapon, and largely forgotten by shinobi and samurai alike, the crossbow was just the tool Naruto was looking for.

Another area Naruto had started to excel at was fuinjutsu. He was now up to the point where he could make storage seals on his body, one of which held the prototype of his design; the crossbow. Not only did he progress rapidly in the Uzumaki art, but also in the areas most dedicated to his profession. Naruto's stealth was already listed at High Chuunin, borderline Mid-Jounin level, his taijutsu at High-Chuunin, and his kenjutsu at Mid-Chuunin. Of course, he wasn't the only one to jump leaps and bounds.

Much like Naruto, Hana and Itachi kept up with their training even amid their clan member's funerals. To them, these deaths further proved that they had no choice but to become strong, not only to save future clan members from death, but also to show the Elemental Nations that war and senseless killing wasn't the answer to everything. This was one reason why Naruto, Itachi, and Hana's bond was so strong, so absolute. Did they fear death? Of course, any person would, but unlike other six year olds, they welcomed it as well. For this war taught them, even indirectly, that to die doing what you love, to do your best at trying to convey a message, would make you a hero to all.

It seemed that some childish nature was still there after all, even in the midst of war. How long this would last made Hiruzen, Minato, Kushina, Tsume, and others wonder as in two years they would become gennin, of that they had no doubt, and it was there they would have to join the war.

"Surprised their still training, they've been at it all day." Jiraiya said, only to take a sip of his tea that Kushina had served him and Tsunade.

"Hai, but Naruto feels something in the air." Kushina replied as she sat down at the kitchen table with her guests. "Still can't believe he acquired Mito's emotion sensing."

"A burden, yet at the same time a great gift to have." Tsunade replied with a light smile as she remember her time with the Uzumaki elder. "Speaking of gifts, Naruto's chakra control is well enough for him to take up medical ninjutsu."

"I thank you for the offer, but Naruto seems to have no interest in that field, poisons on the other hand…" Kushina shivered, "Did you know how many ways he could kill someone undetected, the poison not even leaving a trace?"

"Too many." Tsunade's face looked like she ate a lemon, "I still remember the horrors of the Second War."

"Yah, memories…" Jiraiya sighed as he thought about Orochimaru's treachery. "…ever wonder what Orochi is up to now?"

Tsunade shrugged, "He experimented on orphans, I couldn't care less…sick bastard that he is."

Before they could go any further down memory lane, the alarms blared over the village which signaled that an attack was incoming. Like a well-oiled machine, Konoha went into action and escorted the civilians to safety while any active shinobi helped secure the inside and outside of their village.

"Grab Naruto and the others and get them to the shelters Kushina, we cannot risk losing such promising shinobi." Jiraiya sternly commanded just as Naruto, Hana, and Itachi rushed inside.

"Kaa-san, what do we do?" Naruto asked.

"Come with me to the shelters, that means you as well, Itachi, Hana." Kushina replied as Tsunade and Jiraiya left to help the other shinobi. "You're strong for your age, but not ready to fight just yet."

"But Kaa-san!"

"No buts, 'ttyebayo!" Kushina scolded Naruto, "Let's go!"

Naruto wanted to protest again, but Hana and Itachi's hands on his shoulders made him nod his head. And with that, they were off, but little did Naruto know that what he sensed earlier today would change his life forever.

* * *

 **With Hiruzen – Front Gates**

"Report!"

"It's Iwa sir, quite a large number as well." One of the ANBU reported back to their Hokage whom was dressed in his armor and had Enma by his side.

"Not surprised, the Kanabi Bridge incident was quite the massacre." Hiruzen jumped onto the wall to see the many Iwa troops getting ready to attack, " _But why, didn't they already lose enough shinobi…something's not right here._ "

"Orders, Hokage-sama?" The same ANBU asked.

"Make a perimeter around the front gate, and don't attack until they do, meanwhile, have others stay alert in the village…something's not right here."

"Troublesome, but Hokage-sama is correct." Shikaku introduced himself. "This reeks of distraction, but the better question is what is…oh sweet Kami." Hiruzen looked at the Nara expectantly. "Hokage-sama, who killed the most at Kanabi?"

"Minato did but…" Hiruzen's eyes widened as he realized what Shikaku was implying, "Shit! ANBU, I want you to find Kushina and whomever she is with and get them to ANBU HQ immediately!"

"At once, Hokage-sama!" One of the ANBU captains said before shunshining off with others.

Hiruzen looked back at the Iwa troops, then back towards his village with a frown; his only hope was that nobody would have to die this day.

* * *

 **With Kushina, Naruto, Itachi, and Hana**

They were almost there, the Hokage Monument was in sight and they could just see the outlines of the shinobi near the entrances waving them along. However, getting there was not to be as Kushina quickly grabbed the three kids with her chakra chains and jumped backwards to avoid a hail of shuriken. Just like in training, Naruto, Itachi, and Hana got in defensive positions as Kushina looked towards Naruto for help.

"I'm not sure where they are Kaa-san, it's like they have no emotions at all."

"Hana, anything?"

She shook her head, "No scent either, Kushina-san, whoever these people are, they're good."

Again, the Uzumaki had to use her chakra chains to create a dome around them to avoid another hail of shuriken and kunai. Before she dropped the dome, Kushina reached into her pocket and palmed over the kunai Minato had given her for the direst of situations. However, as of now, she didn't dare use it.

"Where are the ANBU, they should be helping us by now." Itachi pondered aloud as he threw a kunai to block one which was aimed at his head.

"No clue, but until then, we must do our best to defend against this threat." Kushina said, a smile on her face, "Stay strong, all of you, for you may have to take your first life this day."

The six year olds nodded, though still weren't happy about the possibility of spilling blood, especially at their age. However, they also knew it was a necessity in the shinobi world; it was kill or be killed. A motto that Naruto took to heart as he suddenly jerked his head towards the nearby alleyway, unsealed his loaded crossbow, and fired. A sickening crunch was heard as the bolt pierced through bone, followed by a body falling from the shadows; the bolt sticking out of the shinobi's right eye.

"Naruto, musuko, you alright?" Kushina worriedly asked.

"No," Naruto held down the bile that threatened to come up, "but we have more things to worry about."

Kushina nodded, but rose an eyebrow at what the shinobi was wearing, "That isn't standard ANBU, who are these people?"

"Jump!" Hana suddenly said which prompted everyone to leap up to the nearest rooftop, the ground exploding under their feet.

As they landed, they were instantly assaulted by three unknown assailants, but Kushina was the only one who noticed they were focused on Naruto. Like any good mother, she made a vow to herself that she would protect him at any and all costs. As she started to fight against one of the shinobi, Naruto, Itachi, and Hana, were undergoing battles of their own; battles against a much stronger opponent.

Naruto avoided a punch to the temple then ducked to allow a kick to go overhead, but before he stood, he grabbed the offender's leg and attempted to break it. Sadly, Naruto forgot about the gap in experience and was promptly grabbed, punched in the face, then slammed onto the hard roof back first. Hana, not wanting to see Naruto undergo much more, managed to complete a **Passing Fang** in these tight quarters which connected into the shinobi's chest. Following up, Itachi blew out a **Great Fireball** not only to burn their opponent but alert others as well. Sadly for them, their opponent switched with a log and attempted to strike from behind, but Naruto sensed it first and performed a backwards kick which, due to Naruto's smaller stature, crushed the shinobi's genitalia. Their victory didn't last long, however, as the other shinobi rushed in to attack them. Luckily, that's when Kushina acted and used one of her chakra chains to trip the shinobi up.

Hana, without thinking, took the advantage and threw a hail of kunai at the downed assailant just as Itachi and Naruto distracted the other. The kunai hit, the attacker grunted in pain, but was still alive. As the shinobi got up and stalked towards Hana, the Inuzuka feared for her life and put most of her chakra into another **Passing Fang**. The attacker gasped and gurgled in pain as the attack started to rip up the front of their body, but just before the killing blow was struck, they switched out with a log.

As the battle continued to rage on, the ANBU Hiruzen sent arrived a minute later where they helped Naruto, Hana, and Itachi at Kushina's request. For the three, it was a sigh of relief as the skirmish was unlike anything they've undergone, but the ordeal wasn't over yet. Just as Kushina killed her opponent, more of the unknown shinobi appeared which prompted the Uzumaki to throw down the tri-pronged kuani. In a flash, Minato appeared which made the attackers pause as they began to wonder if this was such a good idea at all. Any thoughts of escape were null as Minato threw more of his famous kunai and flashed around the area, occasionally using his **Rasengan** to blast them into oblivion.

As the fight progressed, Naruto, Hana, and Itachi watched in awe while one of the ANBU protected them from any other threats. However, even though trained, the ANBU didn't have time to react when an arrow, fired from a place unknown, was suddenly ready to pierce Naruto through the skull. Eyes wide, time seemed to slow down for Naruto and all he could do was close his eyes and wait for his inevitable death.


	3. Arc One: Ch 3

**AN:** Still working on Akuma no Senshi, but schoolwork is taking up most of my time as of late so it's slow going. Also, this WILL NOT become a LoTR Crossover; you'll know what I mean later. Enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, nor am I doing this for monetary gain; all rights respectively go to Kishimoto. I also do not own Lord of the Rings.

 _ITALICS_ – thinking/mind-to-mind speaking

 **BOLD** – jutsu

* * *

 **Arc One: A Spark Dims, Another Ignites**

 **Chapter Three**

* * *

With eyes closed, Naruto awaited for everything to go black and for him to meet the Shinigami in person, but his time was not meant to be. The wind caressed Naruto's body as if to say 'I'm here, and will always protect you' and, even when death was close by, a smile graced his young face. It was then Naruto felt it, a shift in his body, an immense feeling of weightlessness, and the feeling of the all the people around him. Upon opening his eyes, Naruto took in the bewildered looks of those around them, all of them but one.

"H-he did it….Naruto actually did it." Minato let out a small laugh of disbelief as the last person he saw do such a thing was his father.

"Tou-san, what do you…"

Naruto couldn't get anything else out as the person in question engulfed him in a hug; tears, happy ones, falling from his face. Although no words were spoken, everyone was relieved that Naruto was alive, especially one person in particular.

The one who shot the arrow.

"Hmm, just as I thought." A middle aged man dressed in strange assassin like garb said to himself with a smile. "Namikaze blood runs strongly though you, Naruto…I look forward to your development and the day we finally meet."

Much like he came in, the man left Konoha with but a whisper, but in the future, his statements would become quite loud.

* * *

Two weeks had passed since the attack and assassination attempt on Naruto, an attack where the strange ANBU were the only casualties; Iwa had never attacked. For Hiruzen, seeing these mystery ANBU, and subsequently trying to find out who hired them, was becoming quite the migraine as there were no solid leads. Although Biwako, Hiruzen's wife, managed to get him away from the paperwork and political shit-storm that came with the Hokage title, the assassination attempt never left the Sandaime's mind. Naruto, the one who he sees as a grandson, had almost died, and would have if not for activating what made the Will O' The Wisp so feared.

There was no official name for the technique, but there had been names associated with it thanks to those who were the lucky few to see the technique and survive; The Whisper, The Shinigami's Silence, The Void, and countless others. Regardless of what people called it, the technique was key to the Will O' The Wisp's success as it made the user become one with the wind; become intangible. However, not many had activated this technique as they had a stronger affinity towards something other than wind. Even though some didn't achieve such a thing, they performed just as well as the other Wisp's due to their intense training.

" _Blank masks with a Kanji for Root on them…_ " Hiruzen thought to himself as he looked at the blank ANBU mask on his desk. " _And Naruto told me that he didn't sense much emotion from them at…wait, no emotion…_ " The Sandaime puffed on his pipe as he thought about Danzo, a man he hasn't seen in quite some time. "Where are you, my old friend?"

"Where's who, dear?" Biwako asked as she entered Hiruzen's study in the Sarutobi home.

"Danzo." Hiruzen sighed, "I don't want to place this attack on him, but the last I saw of him, the last words he spoke to me have made me wonder what exactly he's up to these days."

Biwako frowned before walking up to her husband, and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"It's getting late, Hiruzen, and you've stewed on this for far too long. The people of Konoha have grown weary, afraid even, that another attack could happen at any moment." Another kiss, "Do what Hashi and Tobi would have done, show them the leadership that this village hasn't seen in so long."

Hiruzen nodded before letting out a yawn, it seemed he was tired after all. With a groan, he got out of his chair, his back popping along the way, turned and embraced his wife before they went to the bedroom to retire for the evening.

* * *

 **Next Morning – Namikaze Home**

Although Naruto tried to hide it from everyone, they could all see that his first kill and near death experience had taken a toll on the six-year old's mind. Naruto's once bright, blue eyes and happy demeanor was replaced with something dull and tired and he became obsessive at activating the Wisp's technique once again. After two weeks of trying, nothing had resulted which was the reason why Naruto was currently punching the ground with tears streaming down his face.

Hana and Itachi, who had been sparring, looked sadly at Naruto before looking at each other with a frown. They missed the old Naruto, the one who would gladly cheer them up and urge them on in training. Like them, Kushina, Minato, Kakashi, and Rin also missed the old Naruto and wanted him back. Luckily for them, Kushina had enough of her baby boy's sulking and threw down the dish towel she was using to dry the dishes off. As much as Minato and the others wanted to stop her, they knew better then to get in between an angry Uzumaki woman. So, with rapt attention, they watched from the back porch to see what Kushina would do.

" _Why won't it activate…why, why, why!"_ Naruto thought to himself as he punched the ground again. " _Am I not worthy, did the Shinigami, Kami, keep me alive just to shun me?!"_

When Naruto went to punch the ground again, it was caught which made him look up into his mother's angry eyes.

"That's quite enough out of you, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze!" Naruto's eyes widened at the use of his full name, for Kushina only used it when he was in trouble. "It's been two weeks, more than enough time to get over it, more than enough time to get the help from your friends and family…but no, you just had to shrug us off and train your worries away 'ttyebane!

"Just leave me alone, I don't need your…"

SLAP

The whole area went silent at what had taken place, for they never expected Kushina to do such a thing.

"K-Kaa-san…you…why?" Naruto was at a loss for words as he held his right cheek.

"Look, Naruto, look around and see the damage you've caused." Kushina sat down and gave Naruto a comforting hug, "Look at your friends, look at your family, do you see their faces?"

Naruto did, and he couldn't help but flinch at the raw emotions he had picked up.

" _Did I really push them all away? Did I really do that much harm?_ "

The feeling of someone else hugging him made Naruto snap out of his thoughts; it was Hana.

"Please come back to us, Naruto, we're all lost without you."

Naruto looked at Itachi, whom gave but a simple nod and a slight smile, then towards the house at where Kakashi, Rin, and Minato were. Their emotions were too much, they told the brutal truth, and Naruto couldn't keep it in any longer.

Today was a life lesson, one which Naruto would never forget.

* * *

 **Unknown**

In a cave, somewhere in the Elemental Nations, hid a group of people which have stayed hidden from the Elemental Nations for many years. Families have come and gone, generations have passed, but through it all, they knew that there would come a day where they would reveal themselves to the Nations once again. The eldest of the group, which was pushing almost 90 years of age, was the one that everyone looked up to for guidance; a leader of a near extinct clan.

As the clan members went about their day, only going outside for food, water, and other necessities, some looked towards the genjutsu hidden entrance of the cave as a person had entered and was walking to their elder's chamber. Upon seeing the man, the populace smiled as he was their only link to a craft they almost lost so many years ago. However, this soon turned into a frown as it brought back painful memories of the past.

"Ah, so you've returned at last my son." The elder spoke with a rasp, a smile on his face. "I do hope the news you have brought makes this old heart skip a beat…been many a day since I've saw the light."

"Oh, I ensure you that what I have to say will do much more than make your heart skip, father." The man, the one who shot the arrow, smiled, "The Namikaze blood runs strongly in Naruto, perhaps a new leader, new blood into this clan of ours."

The elder's once shut eyes suddenly snapped open at that, "Ah, hmm, good news indeed…and am I correct in assuming he has activated that which has made us so feared?"

"Hai, father, but it pains my heart that I cannot reveal myself to both of them." The man sighed as he thought about the past, "Do you ever think my son will forgive me for what I did that day, Hideki?"

The elder, now revealed as Hideki, let out a smile, "Fear not, my son, for our clan and their allies were known to forgive, though never forget. When it comes time for all to be revealed, the cards to be played, I'm sure your son will find such forgiveness in his heart." The person in question nodded in acceptance just as the elder became serious, "Now, of the man that hired you…does he know your true identity and of your, our plans, for the future?"

The man shook his head, "No, father, the old cripple doesn't have a clue and I hope to keep it that way for the time being, though I must reveal that the man is quite sick in the head."

"Oh?"

"Hai, I managed to copy part of his journal which he keeps in a desk drawer in his office…would you like to read it?"

The elder nodded which prompted the son to unseal his notes and hand them over. Although old, and his vision failing him, Hideki could make out most of what was written down. It was but five minutes later did the inhabitants of the cavern feel the crushing killing intent of their elder, but just as quickly as it came, it was gone.

"In all my years…NEVER have I encountered such an uncouth bastard!" The elder clenched his shaky fists, "I do hope you intend to keep tracks on this cur, for I wish to see his head presented to me on a Kami damned pike once the time comes."

"Worry not, father, for I do this not only to protect our clan, but my son and grandson as well."

"I raised you well Takumi," the elder smiled as his anger weaned, "Now go forth, work for that cur Danzo until you feel that he's too dangerous to be kept alive."

* * *

 **One Year Later**

It's been a rough year for the Elemental Nations as the Third Shinobi War still raged on and, to the horror of all, had resulted in a stalemate; it was now a war of attrition. Supplies crucial to maintaining not only civilian life, but the war effort as well, were weaning and it was only a matter of time before someone had enough and said 'I quit!' Although Kiri and Iwa asked Kumo for aid, their losses from the Second Shinobi War, most from the raid on Uzushiogakure, were still fresh and the Raikage wisely denied such a request. As for Konoha, their supplies were in surplus thanks to their Suna allies and of the forest that covered the entirety of their country. Although the war had stalled, and casualties were still taking place, Konoha had been blessed by new life; life in the form of Konoha 11.

The Hyuga clan, although blessed with Neji over a year back, welcomed in a new person, a girl by the name of Hinata. For the Inuzuka, Hana finally got two of her wishes granted. The first was that her father was honorable discharged from the war effort and was home for good. The second was that she finally had a baby brother to look after. Inoichi and his wife welcomed their first child, a girl whom they called Ino. Shikaku and Yoshino also welcomed their first child, a boy that they called Shikamaru. The Aburame clan followed suit with Shibi and his wife giving birth to Shino. Like the other clans, the Akimichi had Choji, the Uchiha had Sasuke, and lastly, to the surprise of many, the Uzumaki/Namikaze gave birth to a girl whom they named Mito.

Although these births were celebrated with fanfare, there were civilian families who followed suit; Sakura Haruno being one of them. As for other notables, Dan Higurashi and his wife gave birth to Tenten over a year ago with Might Guy adopting a young child called Lee during the same timeframe. Although there was life in Konoha, the dark horse of war kept everyone on edge which was evident by the amount of training going on.

Rin, with the help of Kushina, was learning how to use the Three-Tails chakra which, to the surprise of many, the ancient beast didn't have a problem with. Although the bijuu was angry at being sealed again, he was just happy that he was finally free of Mist's control thus helping Rin in anyway it could.

Hiruzen, having spent too much time sitting at his desk, called Tsunade and Jiraiya over to his secret training ground to gauge not only his skills, but theirs as well. Even though seals were up to keep the battle inside the grounds, the whole of Konoha still felt the tremors. The Sandaime enjoyed these sessions the most as he got to play the evil Sensei once again, a fact which made Jiraiya and Tsunade groan as they hoped to never see that side of Hiruzen again.

Hana, with the help of her parents and others, started to excel in the Inuzuka clan techniques and had started to dabble in fuinjutsu to supplement her trap making and sensory skills. Much like Hana, Itachi had not only excelled in clan techniques, but in kenjutsu as well.

For Naruto, he surprised everyone when he asked if he could train by himself in the Forest of Death for an entire year. At first Kushina and Minato were against it, but after some discussion, and an agreement with Naruto to let Kakashi go with him, they accepted. Although the year went by quickly, Kakashi and Naruto enjoyed themselves in the Forest of Death to the point where a brotherly bond was formed. However, like the name of the forest implies, death did rear its ugly mug a time or two when the creatures of the forest saw Naruto as a snack.

The first experience was during the second week when Kakashi and Naruto were setting up camp near a stream. While Kakashi was setting up the tents and such, Naruto was tasked with getting firewood and possibly something for dinner. The firewood was no problem, but it was during hunting that Naruto accidently entered a black bear's den and got too close to her cubs. If not for Kakashi putting the bear to sleep via his Sharingan, the bear would've mauled Naruto into tiny strips of flesh. The second encounter, however, was the most surprising and the most rewarding.

* * *

 **Flashback – Week Three in the Forest of Death**

Like any other day, Naruto was tested on his stealth, trap making, scent masking, and just about anything that dealt with the Will O' The Wisps by trying to hide, evade, then stage an assassination on Kakashi. The first two weeks Naruto wasn't even close as he was caught before the assassination could begin, now, however, Naruto had successfully completed three assassinations with the others being really close. For the Uzumaki, he hoped that today would mark success number four.

"Traps set, gear is double checked, scent and chakra is masked…" Naruto mumbled to himself as he stood on a tree branch which overlooked a small clearing. "Now it's just the waiting game."

Of all the things Naruto hated about being an assassin, other than having to kill that is, was the patience required. Then again, who could blame him, he was almost 7 years old after all; still a child at heart despite his upbringing. Letting out a sigh, Naruto lightly pulsed his chakra to see if anyone was close by and frowned when he sensed an anomaly. It wasn't Kakashi as the signature was off, and to Naruto it almost felt like someone was calling out for help.

" _It could be a trap by Kakashi…_ " Naruto thought, but shook himself from such thoughts as his gut instinct told him otherwise. " _I hope I don't regret this."_

With that, Naruto jumped from his vantage point and traveled farther into the forest where he noticed that it had become denser and that the trees became much older with what looked like white sheets covering some of them. Seeing these made Naruto gulp as he knew what could do such a thing, and that what was something which he has always feared.

" _Why'd it have to be spiders?!_ "

Naruto pulsed his chakra again to make sure Kakashi wasn't nearby, but again that same anomaly pinged back. Naruto, thinking that someone was in danger, steeled his nerves and decided to carefully enter the spider's domain. The closer Naruto got to their lair, a cave not far in the distance, skittering could be heard and cocoons could be seen hanging off the trees; the contents of which had long been dead. A cold sweat started to overtake Naruto, but another chakra pulse and yet another ping made the Uzumaki continue forward. The cave was in reach which made Naruto pause to look around for any potential ambushes. Seeing none, Naruto cautiously stepped towards the entrance, but it was here that he forgot one thing.

A predator in its natural habitat, in its own domain, is far more dangerous than when outside its comfort zone.

Just before Naruto took the step into the cave, the ground beneath him suddenly exploded upwards which made him fall on his back. As he tried to get up, he was suddenly pounced on by something with very coarse hair; almost like miniature spines. With a gulp, Naruto looked up into eight glowing red eyes attached to a massive red and brown arachnid body. The Uzumaki attempted to move, but it was the worst decision as the trapdoor spider burrowed its massive fangs into Naruto's stomach where the paralyzing venom instantly went to work. Fangs clicking together happily, the spider proceeded to wrap Naruto up then drug him into the cave.

When Naruto came to, he found himself to be hung upside down and about 10 feet in the air. Bones littered the floor and other cocoons hung nearby, some wiggling around as they struggled to get free. Naruto, not wanting to be joining the list of victims, closed his eyes and activated the Wisp's technique which turned him intangible. Now free from the web, Naruto used the wind to help set him gently on the ground where he put his hand on the stone floor and pulsed his chakra. Soon, Naruto had a good idea of the layout of the cave, and still, the anomaly continued to be pinged back.

"What is that?" Naruto mumbled to himself, but broke from his thoughts as he heard a skittering nearby. " _Time to leave!_ "

What seemed like hours had passed since Naruto had begun exploring the large cavern, being careful to avoid any spiders along the way. There seemed to be no end to the massive system, and no end to the amount of spiders that inhabited this place. For Naruto, the exit was starting to seem more inviting, but he couldn't help but wonder if something was calling him here for a reason. Eventually, Naruto entered a massive chamber where he had no choice but to hold his breath as there, in the middle of the room, was the largest spider he's ever laid eyes on; it had to be at least the size of Gamabunta. As Naruto tried to slowly back out of the chamber, the massive spider opened its eyes and both were stuck staring at one another.

" _So you came, you heeded my song….hmm, and is that an Uzumaki I smell?_ " A melodic voice rang out in Naruto's head which made him look around in confusion. " _In front of you, hatchling, for it is I,_ _Saenathra_ _, daughter of the great Shelob who once inhabited this land!_ "

"Your song?" Naruto cocked his head to the side, "So that's what my chakra was picking up…interesting."

" _Hmm, you still fear me and my colony, a just response after one of my guards took you prisoner._ " Saenathra let her fangs clack, like a laugh; it freaked out Naruto even more. " _Fear not, young hatchling, for an Uzumaki is always an honored guest in our home._ "

Naruto dumbly nodded, still not trusting this spider, "Uh, thanks, but I really need to get going, Kaka-nii is probably worried about me…heh."

As the Uzumaki attempted to bolt towards the exit of the chamber, he found himself wrapped up in spider silk once again courtesy of Saenathra.

"Let me go you overgrown mutant!"

" _Silly hatchling,"_ The Spider Queen let out another laugh, " _My colony has waited years for this moment, and you would be wise to take up our offer lest you want your dear Kaka-nii to perish._ "

Naruto stopped his struggles and looked Saenathra dead in the eyes, his glare saying it all.

* * *

 **Flashback End**

Naruto chuckled to himself as he thought back at that moment. He went in with a phobia of spiders, but came out with that fear gone as well as a summoning contract. To be honest, Naruto couldn't be happier with the summons as spiders were the perfect tool for assassination.

"Thinking about your adventure in the spider's lair again, Naruto?" Kakashi asked as he and the Uzumaki were walking to the entrance gate of the Forest of Death.

"Hai…still can't believe I'm their first summoner." Naruto replied as he looked at his left wrist where a spider web tattoo was.

Naruto, now seven years of age, was taller than the average seven year old and had a build fit for an assassin. Although he had normal clothes going into the forest, Naruto had come out wearing black pants and a black shirt made of spider silk of which was covered by a set of crude leather armor that he and Kakashi had made.

"Excited to see family and friends again?"

"Yah," Naruto let out a smile, "Can't wait to see how my baby sister is doing and how much Itachi and Hana have improved."

Kakashi nodded, and silence was had until they had exited the Forest of Death and looked towards Konoha's main gates. It was a welcome sight, but for Naruto, he was nervous as he would be entering the war effort next year. Kakashi had saw such emotion on his surrogate brother's face and could only sigh as memories of Obito popped up once again. He hoped that Naruto wouldn't become another casualty of war, as it would be a devastating loss that he probably couldn't recover from.

"Don't worry about me, Kaka-nii, I've been training extra hard for almost three years now."

"Sometimes I hate that emotion sensing of yours." Kakashi let out a smirk, but it instantly soured at Naruto's line of work. "However, assassins are usually brutally tortured and executed when caught…their bodies never to be seen again."

Naruto grimaced as he hoped to forget that particular lesson in the Will O' The Wisp scroll. No words were spoken, but a nod was all it took for Kakashi to lightly smile at the fact that his surrogate brother understood the dangers of his profession.

"Naruto, over here!" A voice called out as Kakashi and Naruto were walking the streets of Konoha.

Naruto looked over and smiled at seeing Itachi and Hana, both dressed in clan attire and had seemingly matured quite a bit.

"Go, I'll inform Minato and Kushina of where you're at."

"Thanks, Kaka-nii!" Kakashi nodded and smiled as he watched Naruto run off towards his friends.

The moment Naruto was within arm's length of Hana and Itachi, the Haimaru Brothers instantly brought the Uzumaki to the ground and proceeded to lick him all over. Of course, laughter ensued, but it didn't last long as Hana had called them off.

"Well, looks like they all missed you." The Inuzuka smirked as she petted each of them on the head. "As did we."

Itachi let out a rare smirk, "C'mon, let's chat about everything over some BBQ."

* * *

 **Iwa**

Onoki looked at the person sitting across from him with great distaste, though he had no choice but to agree to this man's plans. No, this person wasn't Danzo, but the Sandaime Mizukage, Kazushi.

"As much as I despise you for killing some of my shinobi, I have also done the same in that regard." Onoki stretched and grunted as his back popped, "I can only gather you're here for an alliance of sorts, to end this war once and for all?"

"Quite astute of you, Onoki the Fence Sitter." Kazushi nodded as he kept his regal tone and stature, "We may have our differences and are far from being friends, but I believe this alliance, even though it may be short lived, will prove beneficial in the long run."

The Tsuchikage snorted at that. Beneficial? He highly doubted it as both their villages were on the verge of civil war. However, it was because of this that Onoki was open to try anything.

"You and I both know the status of our villages, so let's just cut to the chase before my back gives out from sitting too long."

The Mizukage let out a small smirk at that, "But of course, time is of the essence after all."

As the two Kages chatted, they failed to detect a figure that was hiding outside, listening to every word they said. Although he was the only Will O' The Wisp still active, Takumi made sure that whatever they were planning would fail, and that Naruto, his grandson, would become the one to bring their clan to greatness once again.


	4. Arc One: Ch 4

**AN:** Long time no see! I will be adding details to previous chapters to make the story more believable and, to the reviewer who flamed about the technology in the Naruto Universe, I understand this, but I already posted in the summary that this was massively AU. Enjoy the latest installment.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, nor am I doing this for monetary gain; all rights respectively go to Kishimoto.

 _ITALICS_ – thinking/ spider summon speak

 **BOLD** – jutsu

* * *

 **Arc One: A Spark Dims, Another Ignites**

 **Chapter Four**

* * *

Naruto let out a sigh as he looked over his target from the tree branch he was currently residing on. It was yet another camp made by the temporary alliance of Kiri and Iwa, an alliance which had sprouted up about a year ago, one which helped push the war in their favor. Kumo, who tried to pull back from the war, was the first target of this new alliance; a test of their skills. After three attacks spread over six months, the Raikage had enough and sent a statement of surrender as well as an outline of a potential treaty to the Hokage and Kazekage. Although both Suna and Konoha hated Kumo with a passion, they both understood the threat of Iwa and Kiri coming together and signed a temporary treaty before sending aid the Raikage's way.

News of this, however, was quick to reach Iwa and Kiri's ears which resulted in them setting up camps so that such shipments could be halted. At first it was easy to avoid these camps, but as more were established, some inside civilian villages, casualties started to mount. By time Naruto was nearing his eighth birthday, something needed to be done and fast. Naruto, thanks to his family being close with the Sandaime, Jiraiya, and other military advisors, barged into the council chambers when they were having a war meeting one day and offered his services. Hiruzen, Shikaku, Inoichi, Jiraiya, and Minato, all of whom were close to organizing an attack plan, were struck speechless. Not only because Naruto barged into an important meeting, but also due to the fact that his cold eyes had told it all; his life for Konoha's future. All five were hesitant at such an action, Minato especially, but once again Naruto surprised them when he talked back at them when they tried to get him out of the room.

"I saw what war causes at age four, and here you are sitting on your asses discussing what needs done!" Naruto yelled back, his fists clenched in anger. "I won't have it, enough is enough!"

Before the war council could protest, Naruto turned and left the room at a furious pace. Although the council was dismissed in the hopes of finding Naruto before it was too late, they couldn't find any trace of him; a testament to his training. It would be an hour later when a bloodied, lightly injured, Naruto appeared in front of the Sandaime at his office and threw him a sealing scroll. Upon opening it and unsealing the contents, twenty heads rolled out onto the desk, all with either an Iwa or Kiri headband. Looking back at Naruto, Hiruzen couldn't help but mentally flinch at the eyes that stared at him, eyes filled with a determination to end the war once and for all.

The old Naruto was almost gone, and by war's end it would eventually give birth to the new.

Naruto gave out a small smile as he remembered that day vividly, but it quickly turned serious as he remembered his assignment; to kill an influential Iwa commander. How did Konoha know this? An unknown informant had sent a tip that Iwa and Kiri were ready to march on some of the civilian villages, take them out, then gather forces before turning on Suna. Minato and Hiruzen, having faith in Naruto after his show of force, had sent him out under the books like any assassin would be.

Donned in a suit that he and Minato made based on a prototype a Wisp had sketched, one which used seals to blend the person in with their surroundings, black combat boots, and a Shinigami Mask; Naruto perked up as the target started to stroll into camp. Although he could take everyone inside, the fear of seeing their commander being killed by an unknown assailant was much more potent. As the commander greeted his shinobi, Naruto unsealed his crossbow, the finished version which resembled that of the medieval times, drew back the string, notched a bolt, and started to line up his target.

" _Slight breeze coming from the east, adjust accordingly…_ " Naruto mentally reminded himself, " _Target in sight, hold breath, time heartbeats, and…_ "

The screams of panic in the camp made Naruto smirk and seal up his crossbow. The target was eliminated, the bolt hitting the man between the eyes. As Naruto left, he pulled out an Iwa headband from his pants pocket and notched another hash-mark into it with one of his kunai; the 25th one. As Naruto sealed his kunai, he stared at the headband in his hands with a frown. Clenching it for a brief moment, and letting out a prayer for those he has killed, Naruto put the headband back before heading towards to Konoha so that he could issue his report.

* * *

It had been six months since Hana and Itachi had graduated from the academy, but in those six months they saw little of Naruto, but a lot of what war truly was. If both had to describe it, they would likely respond with only two words; unnecessary violence. Although they saw what war causes at age four, it paled in comparison when it came time to fight. And nothing rammed this home better than being caught in an ambush and being the only ones to come out of it alive. Much like Tobirama did in the Second Shinobi War to save his student's lives, Hana and Itachi's Sensei did the same after their third teammate had been killed.

"I…I can't continue Itachi," Hana rested against a tree to catch her breath, holding the scroll with the remains of their jounin and third squad member.

"We have no choice, others are fast approaching." Itachi responded, his breath just as labored.

Hana shook her head and threw the Uchiha the scroll which he caught, "Go, I will hold them off!"

Itachi looked at the scroll in his hands then back towards Konoha before looking at where the enemy was approaching. Not wanting to let Hana die alone, Itachi summoned a crow and attached the sealing scroll as well as a quickly scrawled note to its right leg before shooing it off.

"Itachi, you…" Hana was in too much disbelief to continue.

The Uchiha let out a smile as he got in his taijutsu stance, but it was enough for Hana to remember the conversation they had before graduating the academy and before Naruto entered the war.

Friends to the end, they had promised to each other; friends that would stick together no matter how dire the consequences.

Itachi's three tomoed sharingan spun to life just in time for him to see a salvo of kunai and shuriken headed their way. Quickly running through the hand signs, a **Great Breakthrough** was cast which scattered the salvo about the forest they were in. Thinking fast, and hoping it would draw attention, Itachi blew out a couple **Great Fireballs** which set the forest ablaze. As the smoke increased, Hana and her ninken scrunched their noses at the acrid smell, but they endured for this battle would decide whether they lived or died. As the multiple Iwa and Kiri shinobi started to attack, a figure with gold, serpentine eyes watched the battle with great curiosity.

* * *

"Aren't we going to help them, Orochimaru-Sensei?" A 12 year old girl with black hair set in a short, spiky, fanned-ponytail asked.

The now revealed Sennin looked at his apprentice with a smile before turning his attention back to the battle which, surprisingly, Itachi and Hana were winning. However, the Snake Sennin knew it was only a matter of time before they would slip up.

"No, for it's not time for me to reveal myself just yet."

"But why?" Anko looked at her Sensei, a hint of anger in her tone.

"You know the answer to that, my little snake, ku ku ku."

Anko huffed as she crossed her arms under her developing bust, "But that's the past, I'm sure that…"

"Enough!" Orochimaru hissed which made Anko step back and bow her head in submission.

* * *

As the battle continued, with Itachi and Hana now being pushed back after killing eight of the 20 enemies, Anko couldn't help but look towards the two Konoha shinobi the back at her master. Her mind was in a tizzy as she knew these two would die without intervention, but in doing so would result in one of Orochimaru's punishments. For her, a difficult choice had to be made between someone that Anko saw as a father figure, or to help the village that Orochimaru came from. Little did she know, however, that her choice would ultimately decide the future of the Elemental Nations.

"This isn't good," Hana said as she deflected a kunai which was aimed at her neck, "I'm almost out of chakra."

Itachi nodded, before he ducked and rolled backwards; a battle axe slamming into the ground where he once was. As the two continued to fight despite their disadvantage, both couldn't help but think of how traumatized Naruto would be once he learned of their passing. That, and if their bodies would be taken for experimentation, or found by Konoha and Suna shinobi before then. As the smoke and fire increased, Hana and Itachi was ready to capitalize on such an opportunity, but they were dashed when the Kiri shinobi put of the flames with multiple water jutsu. To make matters worse, a couple Kiri shinobi set up the **Hidden Mist Jutsu** and laced it with enough chakra to mask their scents.

As the mist settled, Anko took one look at Orochimaru and bit her bottom lip as she contemplated what to do. As one of the Konoha shinobi's screamed out in pain, it was here Anko had made up her mind. Jumping into the trees, she quickly summoned a couple snakes and told them to protect the two shinobi being ambushed while she went around in the hopes of killing the others before it was too late. Although highly disappointed by this turn of events, the father daughter bond they shared as well as Orochimaru's past and why he left Konoha made the Sennin smile.

"Perhaps this is the moment I've been waiting for…" Orochimaru let out a sigh as he started to sink into the ground. "Be safe, my surrogate daughter, and may we meet again soon."

As Itachi and Hana were being picked apart, Naruto, whom was on his way back to Konoha, had smelled the smoke and heard fighting after adding chakra to his senses. Being one to help out any ally in need, Naruto had started jumping towards the battle but almost stumbled off the branch he landed on when he pulsed his chakra and felt two familiar signatures. Quickly upping his pace, Naruto sped towards the area, specifically towards another ping that was waiting in the trees overhead.

Anko, who was finally in position, made some quick hand signs to cast **Great Breakthrough** to clear the mist away which showed the badly injured forms of Hana and Itachi; the Kiri and Iwa shinobi ready to have their way with them. Disgusted by this, Anko ran through hand signs again to cast a massive **Fire Dragon** which took a couple enemy nins off guard, thus resulting them in becoming nothing but ash.

"Who the hell…" One Iwa nin started to say, but was silenced by a crossbow bolt between his eyes.

Eyes now off their prizes, the remaining 15 nin all huddled in a circle ready to face whomever was in the trees. Naruto, who was perched near Anko using his intangibility, watched as her summons carefully wrapped up Hana and Itachi and seemed to be ready to protect them at a moment's notice.

" _Hmm, perhaps she isn't a threat after all…but the question remains on where her loyalties truly lie._ " Naruto thought before shooting an Iwa nin in the base of the skull, one which tried to stab Anko in the back.

Knowing he had to get in on the action, Naruto stealthily dropped from his perch and kept his intangibility up until he was behind one of the nin fighting Anko. Taking out a kunai, Naruto buried it in the back of the man's skull and used the body to protect himself from the projectiles headed his way. Once clear, Naruto pushed the body towards those in front of him and used it as a distraction. For those who caught their comrade, they didn't have time to react to the kunai sent their way; both lay dead with the kunai lodged in their throats. Although surprised by this newcomer, Anko never faltered and kept up the fight where, at some points, both she and Naruto worked as one to take out their opponents. For Anko, she couldn't help but shiver at Naruto's form of taijutsu as he was breaking arms and legs before finishing by punching them in the throat.

Within two minutes, the rest of the enemies lay dead, but once it was done, Naruto looked at the newcomer and narrowed his eyes as he spoke, his mask distorting his voice into something akin to demonic.

"State your intentions, girl, or find yourself another body added to the pile around us."

Although the mask and voice was creepy, Anko had dealt with far worse thanks to Orochimaru.

"Did you not see me help these Konoha shinobi?" Anko narrowed her eyes, "And whose side are you on anyway, I don't see a headband Creepy-kun."

"I'm afraid that information is classified."

"Right…" Anko drawled out, "Well, I can always let my summons have my way with these two to get you to talk." The snakes tightened their grips and let out a hiss as Itachi and Hana moaned in pain.

As much as Naruto wanted to act on impulse, he remembered the training in interrogation and counter-interrogation with the current T&I head not too long ago. He knew he would have to be careful here, lest his two friends die.

"Hmm, perhaps, but would you really want to increase tensions in an already turbulent war?" Anko raised an eyebrow at this, "One which the might of Konoha will rain down upon you when you kill two prominent figures from their clans?"

"Tch, please, I can take them on, my master taught me well." The snakes squeezed tighter again, "Last chance, or my snakes will have a fine meal."

"A master?" Naruto smirked behind his mask as he manipulated the air around Anko further, making it harder for her to breathe and concentrate. "Now we're getting somewhere."

Anko took a step back as she cursed herself for revealing that information.

"Ah, fear…a nice smell, one which all my prey feel before I end their pitiful existence." Naruto added more fear to the situation by pulling out a poisoned kunai from one of his sealing tattoos.

"W-What is that?! "Anko's voice quivered as the decreasing air and memories of Orochimaru's punishments came to her.

"Oh, nothing special really," Naruto stepped closer which made Anko step back, "It's only a simple neurotoxin that makes you bleed from every orifice."

It was at this point Anko started to hyperventilate and, as she took a step back, she bumped into someone which made her turn around in shock. To her horror, it was another Naruto, one whom punched her in the stomach which took the rest of the air out of her lungs. As she passed out, the snake summons disappeared while the Naruto Anko was talking to dispelled in a puff of smoke; a **Kage Bunshin**.

" _I hate being that sadistic…_ " Naruto thought as he picked Anko up bridal style and placed her near Itachi and Hana.

"N-Naruto?"

"Shh…don't speak, Hana, save your strength." Naruto said as he looked over both their injuries, ones which made the Uzumaki wonder how they were still alive.

Both had deep lacerations all over their body, a sign that the Kiri and Iwa shinobi wanted to play with them before killing them outright…it made Naruto sick. Adding to this, Naruto saw that Itachi was close to losing his left arm, while Hana was close to losing her left. The thought of their shinobi career ending made Naruto's stomach twist into knots.

Taking out his specially made med-kit, Naruto did his best to patch up the injuries. As he was doing so, he wondered where Hana's companions were, a question that was answered when he heard the three barking followed by the sound of his father and Tsume.

"They're over here!" Tsume yelled out, only to gasp and instantly tear up at the sight of her daughter as she entered the clearing.

"Itachi…my son." Fugaku whispered as he bent down and tried to comfort his son the best he could.

Minato was about to demand a status report, but was stopped when Naruto put a hand over his mouth and whispered in his ear.

"Not here Namikaze-san, the trees have eyes and ears everywhere." Naruto sent out a pulse of chakra and narrowed his eyes when he got a ping in return. "Go, I have unfinished business I must take care of."

Minato nodded, his expression stern on the outside, but on the inside he couldn't be more proud at what his son had become.

"What of the unconscious girl?"

Instead of saying anything, Naruto used ANBU code which he was taught by one of his guards. Having got the message, Minato nodded, picked Anko up and motioned for everyone to wrap up and retreat. As they did so, Naruto made sure to appear like he was simply walking away from the area, but as he went into the shadow of one of the trees, he used his intangibility and vanished from sight. Now hiding in the trees, and having pulled out a poisoned senbon, he lay in wait as he knew that the opponent after him was far stronger than he. Although stronger, however, there was one thing that Naruto excelled at to the point where he thought he was invincible; stealth.

* * *

The figure came into the clearing, a man, or women, Naruto couldn't tell which due to the mask they were wearing. What he could tell, though, was that this was one of the same ANBU that tried to kill him years before. Taking a deep breath, he slowly let it out as he threw the senbon which was tipped with a paralyzing agent. Instead of hitting the mark, however, Naruto was shocked to find that it was caught.

"Hmm, nice try, but you have much to learn." The figure muttered before flicking the senbon back towards Naruto.

" _How did he see through my intangibility?!_ " Naruto thought as he caught the senbon and sealed it back up and made to get the hell out of dodge.

"Running, and your call yourself a Wisp…pathetic." The figure said with clear disgust before suddenly appearing in front of a surprised Naruto. "Fight or flight, Wisp, your choice."

Naruto knew he had no choice but to fight and as he threw a punch, he found himself kicked in the ribs before his fist even made contact. Although Naruto had flipped and landed on his feet, the figure was relentless and appeared in front of him again; this time a kidney shot. Try as Naruto might, his opponent's speed was far superior and, after only two minutes, Naruto was on one knee gasping for breath; his mask had luckily stayed intact.

"Two minutes…hmm, and even in the throes of defeat you still wish to carry on." The figure was amused, as well as impressed, "That's the Wisp mentality I know; perhaps my earlier judgment was a bit rash."

Naruto growled and rushed towards his opponent, his right fist ready to crack the mask on their face. However, his emotions had blinded him and with a snapping sound, it all came back to reality.

"AAGH!" Naruto screamed out in pain as he held his broken right wrist, screams that were silenced by a chop to the back of the neck.

" _You've come far, my grandson."_ The figure said as he gently laid Naruto on the ground, then lifting his mask to reveal himself. " _Although Danzo wishes for me to take you in, in my heart I cannot do such a thing. However, in doing so would blow my cover and perhaps such torture will awaken your eyes to the true shinobi world_."

Takumi let out a sigh, tears building at the decision he would have to make.

" _I'm sorry, Naruto, but in order to become a true Wisp, a necessary evil such as this must be done._ "

As Takumi slid his mask back on, he picked Naruto up bridal style and shunshined off, guilt eating away at his heart.

* * *

 **Hours Later – Unknown**

Naruto groaned as he awoke, but as he went to lift his right arm to brace his throbbing head, he found that he couldn't move it; like it was strapped to something. Vision now becoming clearer, Naruto looked at his surroundings and couldn't help but grow fearful. The room was small, built out of cinderblock, had a table littered with various utensils nearby, and a couple lightbulbs hung above. The air was damp and cool on Naruto's shirtless body, the wooden back of the chair he was strapped too seemed to stick to the skin on his back.

One thing that made Naruto calm in all of this was his mask, it was still on and still intact. In silence, Naruto thanked his father for putting security and repair seals on the mask; both of which was tuned to Naruto's chakra signature. Only he was allowed to put it on and take it off.

As he looked around the room again, he noticed the bloodstains on the concrete floor which made the fear come back in full force. Although he had lessons with the current T&I head, Minato had forbade any forms of torture due to Naruto only being eight, almost nine years old. Looking back at it now, Naruto wished that he persuaded his father for such training; it was a thought that made his fear induced self, laugh. Such laughter soon turned into tears as he knew what would happen to him regardless of giving information or not.

As time passed by, Naruto began thinking on how he ended up in this situation and it all came down to one major fact.

" _I was too cocky, I thought I was invincible…that my techniques were superior_." Naruto sighed, " _Not that it matters now, I'll be dead soon…my body, my name, forgotten, never to be spoke of again._ " Tears welled up again, just as the door behind him screeched open. " _I'm sorry, everyone…I failed."_

* * *

 **In Konoha – Hokage's Office**

"What do you mean you can't find a trace, 'ttebane?!" Kushina literally yelled into Hiruzen's face after he finished up the recent report.

"The trackers did all they could, Kushina, even my ANBU and the Inuzuka are baffled by such a case." The Sandaime sadly replied as he leaned back in his chair, pipe in hand. "They can track Naruto back to the location you found him in before, as well as a subsequent battle, but after that…nothing."

"I…Isn't there anything we can do to get my baby boy back?" Kushina started to sob with Minato embracing her for comfort's sake.

Hiruzen sighed as he lit his pipe, "You all knew the risks of Naruto's career path when you started training him…"

Although in elongated form, Minato and Kushina knew the answer was no.

"…then again, if we do find a trace, I'll be sure to try my damnedest to bring your son, my surrogate grandson, home."

Minato and Kushina shared a smile at this, but it was one filled with sadness, not joy. Deep down, they knew they would never see Naruto again, and it was all because of one thing they failed to realize during training.

His age.

Although he was harshly trained physically, mentally was a different story. Although he acted like a shinobi when it came time for it, the fact remained that Naruto was still a kid at heart even though he saw the horrors of war at a young age. Thinking back at it, Kushina and Minato felt horrible for allowing Naruto to enter this war at such a young age. Then again, they also felt horrible at the implications if they hadn't due to Hana and Itachi's current state.

"Thank you, Hiruzen." Kushina whispered as she and Minato left the office in a yellow flash.

"I can have the toads and my spy network search for the gaki, Sensei, it's the least I could do." Jiraiya introduced himself as he appeared on the windowsill.

"What spy network, my student?" Hiruzen took a drag from his pipe, only to blow out the smoke as he continued in a somber tone, "You and I both know with Kiri and Iwa allying themselves, most of your network has been killed…it'll take years to recover such an asset."

Jiraiya frowned at this as every word the Sandaime spoke was true.

"There's nothing we can do then, huh Sensei."

"Just one." Hiruzen replied to his emotionally burdened student, his eyes closing as he took another drag. "Pray for a Kami damned miracle."


	5. Arc One: Ch 5

**AN:** This will be the last chapter to Arc One and, to be honest, I haven't really followed my outline on this arc at all; simply freehanded it. Next arc, however, which covers Third War aftermath, Konoha 12 years, and such, I will have to consult it. Like my newer stories, they WILL NOT be cannon! Anyways, enjoy the latest installment, and I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, nor am I doing this for monetary gain; all rights respectively go to Kishimoto.

 _ITALICS_ – thinking/ spider summon speak

 **BOLD** – jutsu

 _ **Mixed – Dark One Speak**_

* * *

 **Arc One: A Spark Dims, Another Ignites**

 **Chapter Five**

* * *

Two weeks has passed since Naruto's disappearance; two long weeks of empty leads and dwindling hopes for the Namikaze family. Although Kushina and Minato still held onto their belief that Naruto was still alive, it was weaning, but that wasn't the case with Itachi and Hana once they were discharged from the hospital after a week of recovery. Instead of taking leave from the war like the Sandaime wanted, both took extra missions on exterminating any camps near where Naruto's last known location was. Sadly, no leads had resulted, but the benefit in all this was that Iwa and Kiri were starting to get the feeling that their ultimate plan was doomed to fail from the start. Amid all this, however, the remnants of the Namikaze clan were using Naruto's disappearance as a means to reveal themselves to the Elemental Nations once again.

Hideki, the elder of the Namikaze clan, hummed as he listened to Takumi's report, and to say he was impressed was an understatement.

"The young lad will do this clan good, my son." Hideki had a smile on his face, "For a boy still in his youth, a mere child in my eyes, he hasn't broken after two weeks of torture…a great Wisp he will become."

"Hai father, and better yet, I've observed him to be planning something while he's in his cell." Takumi let out a small chuckle at the ingenuity of it all.

Hideki's smile broadened as he remember his time as a Wisp, the time where he sealed his own chakra to enter an area that was filled with sensor nins.

"To be with chakra is like a drug, so dependent upon that we've become arrogant yet weak as a result. To be without chakra is a test, not only of the mind, but of the body; the ultimate test of one's skillset."

"Then, and only then, when one is proficient in both aspects, a true Wisp they will be." Takumi finished his father's quote with a smile.

"Do not aid in his escape, my son." Hideki said after a long silence between them, "Only interfere in the direst of needs…you know what must be done."

Takumi bowed before he left in a puff of smoke, the original back in Danzo's base getting the memories.

* * *

 **Danzo's Base – Location Unknown**

Takumi's eyes glazed over as he retrieved the memories of his clone and couldn't help but smile underneath the Root mask he was wearing. Unlike the other Root agents, Takumi was one of the lucky ones who didn't receive any loyalty seals under the tongue as Danzo saw him as his second in command. This, of course, gave him access to areas of the base where other Root members couldn't go lest they be punished severely. Such access was a boon to Takumi as he copied needed documents, planted explosive tags, and did everything in his power to end Danzo's reign when the time came. However, the last Wisp couldn't help but feel that something was off about Danzo; a feeling he hasn't felt since the Namikaze clan was reduced to a handful of people all those years ago.

The piercing screech of metal from Naruto's cell door opening brought Takumi from his thoughts and back on his grandson. Much like faking his own death in front of Minato, having Naruto undergo such torture at a young age made the Namikaze feel his age…and his heart to ache. As the Root agent with him undid Naruto's chains, Takumi looked at the young lad and couldn't help but frown at the scars on his body from the floggings, stabbings, shock treatments, and, worse still, carvings; one's so deep that they could see bone. The Uzumaki healing factor could only do so much, and Naruto was lucky that Danzo wanted to keep him alive for a purpose largely unknown.

"Do your worst, I'll never say a word to you bastards!" Naruto hoarsely yelled to the one dragging him as he was given little food and water over the past two weeks.

"You will speak, for Danzo-sama demands it." The emotionless Root agent replied.

"That old mummy can suck my left nut for all I care!"

Takumi had to bite his inner lip for that one. For the whole time he was here, Naruto coped with his torture by praying to Kami, believing that he will see family and friends again, and talking smack back to whomever was dealing with him. Danzo, in a rare moment, grew angry at being called such names, that and not getting squat for information. Soon enough, they were at the interrogation cell where Naruto was strapped in like usual, and another agent came in with a tray of various utensils. Today, however, there was two new things added to the tray that made Takumi nervous. One was a syringe filled with a clear, hazy liquid; the other was a brush and inkwell.

" _Fuinjutsu…_ " The Namikaze's eyes widened at the implications of those two combined. " _To go to such lengths, to erase his memories and become a mindless drone…what's your true purpose Danzo, and why is Naruto so key to your plans?_ "

Unknown to Takumi, Naruto was having the same thoughts and wasn't having any of what Danzo had planned for him. Mask still affixed to his face, Naruto quickly took note of everything in the room, and most could be used as a weapon for escape; even the chair he was sitting on.

" _Odd, my feet are unshackled today…perhaps my toenails are to go next._ " Naruto thought as he looked at his bare-feet, stained with dried blood much like the rest of his body was.

The door screeched open to reveal Danzo in all his evil glory, the usual apathetic look etched on his elderly face.

"Last chance boy, you either talk or you lose everything you hold dear…choose wisely." Danzo said as he stared at Naruto with his good eye, only to narrow it when no response was given. "Hmph, figures."

The Root leader motioned for Takumi and the others to exit the chamber while two other agents entered and closed the door behind them; Naruto's torture was underway.

"Something you need, Danzo-sama?" Takumi asked as he matched the War Hawk's pace.

"Hai, a simple task, yet a very important one." The elder's cane tapped on the stone floor with every step, "After today, I want you to train the boy who will now be known as Shin…but do push his limits."

"How far?"

Danzo stopped walking and looked his second in command in the eyes, "To the brink of death, no holds bars, he must be conditioned to Kage level by age 12."

Takumi's eyes widened, "But, to do so in four short years is impossible! Yes he has the Uzumaki healing, but he has no Kyuubi…it's a death sentence!"

"Like I care, ninja are but tools, they are expendable." Was the cold reply as Danzo started walking again, leaving a shocked Takumi behind.

* * *

 **Interrogation Chamber**

Naruto spat blood into his mask once the agents quit punching his stomach, but through it all he had a weird smile on his face and glazed over eyes. Although the agents were taught to be emotionless, they couldn't help but feel a tad bit curious, and angry, on why their subject wasn't making the usual gests. They both had their suspicions, but the answer seemed clearer as Naruto bowed his head, seemingly in submission.

"He's broke, inject the serum."

The other agent nodded and gathered the syringe and fuinjutsu supplies, but as she was doing so, Naruto made it look like his leg twitched which resulted in the agent tripping over her feet. Naruto mentally cursed when the other agent caught her, but suddenly grinned as he had both of them distracted. Using his unshackled legs, Naruto bent forward and stood, the chair going up with him. Even though in a weakened state, the Uzumaki rammed both agents into the wall hard which cracked the chair and cracked the female agent's skull on the cinderblock wall; she was out cold. As the only conscious Root agent attacked, Naruto tried his best to dodge, but the damn chair was an annoyance which got in the way.

As both fell to the cold, bloodied stone floor, the chair cracked further and was almost ready to break apart. A punch to the face woke Naruto from his daze, one caused when his head hit the hard ground, and another fully awoke him to the situation at hand. Adrenaline and training kicking into high gear, Naruto, dodged the next punch then proceeded to head-butt the agent which made him stumble back. Using his unshackled legs, Naruto put them around the agent's neck; a choke hold. However, the agent wasn't giving up without a fight.

Pulling a kunai from his leg holster, the Root agent stabbed Naruto in the back of his right leg which loosened the hold long enough for him to stand. Rushing over to the table, he grabbed the syringe and was ready to end it all. As the Root member grabbed the syringe, Naruto found that in the scuffle that his left arm was almost free; the wooden arm-rest almost broken off. With a grunt of exertion, it was finished, the kunai in his right leg was now available.

After retrieving it, the pain all but gone due to adrenaline, the Root agent was back with the syringe in hand. Time slowed down as the two moved simultaneously, one getting ready to throw the kunai, the other ready to inject the serum. In a stroke of luck, the kunai Naruto threw had hit the syringe which sent it flying out of the agent's hands. Although one crisis was adverted, the agent was still alive, something which Naruto was going to rectify.

Using his freed arm, Naruto pushed himself up and tried to stand, but he stumbled and hit his back on the concrete wall; the chair shattering as a result.

" _Thank you Kami…_ " Naruto thought as he dove under the agent's legs, grabbing them as he came out on the other side.

For the agent, who wasn't suspecting such a move, fell forward and smashed his chin against the table with all the torture instruments. Dazed, the Root agent stood, only to get his face smashed into the concrete wall; the mask cracking and falling to the floor below. But Naruto didn't stop at one, no, he smashed the agent's head in five more times before deciding enough was enough. After searching the unconscious Root agents, taking the kunai pouches and strapping them to either leg, he snapped both their necks. Just as Naruto did this, however, the door screeched open which instantly put him in the defensive.

"Woah, Woah, Woah!" Takumi put his arms up in a defensive manner, "Put the kunai down kid, you wouldn't want to kill your grandfather would you?"

"Grandfather?!" Although Naruto was surprised, he never loosened his guard, "Uh-uh, not falling for that one…care to try again?"

Takumi sighed as he took off his mask and threw it to the floor, "Good enough?"

This time, Naruto did let his guard slip a little, "Hey, you almost look like Tou-san..."

"That's because I'm his father…"

Naruto glared at Takumi, not trusting him just yet.

"If you could get these cuffs off my wrists and the chakra suppression seals off, maybe then I could trust you a little."

The Namikaze nodded and got to work, but as he did so he remembered Hideki's words and cursed himself. In hindsight, however, Takumi wasn't liking the aura Danzo was giving off, an aura which belonged to only one thing.

" _And I'll be damned if I let that son of a bitch rise again!_ "

Five minutes of silence later, the cuffs were off and Naruto had his chakra back. With a smile, Naruto touched the ground and was about to pulse his chakra when Takumi stopped him.

"Don't, Danzo has seals all over this place and a surge like that will only alert the whole base…and believe me, it's bigger than you think."

Naruto crossed his arms over his chest, "And I suppose you have a better idea?"

SLAP!

"Dammit, boy!" Naruto stepped back in shock and fear of the man before him, "I've been undercover in this base since you were born, protecting not only you, but my son from this madman!" Takumi rested a hand on Naruto's shoulder, his tone became more comforting, "Look, when we get out of here and back to my home, everything will be revealed to you…OK?"

Naruto, thanks to having his chakra back, could sense his supposed grandfather's emotions which, to his surprise, were 100 percent genuine. That, and also the man of the hour was coming along as well.

"Fine, but we better do something cause' mummy's headed this way."

Takumi nodded and made a couple hand signs before explosions started to rip through the base.

"That should do it." Takumi smirked as alarms started to blare.

Naruto dumbly nodded as he and his grandfather ran out of the interrogation room, but along the way Naruto stumbled as his body was weakened due to the torture. Luckily for him, Takumi was there to pick him up.

"Rest now, by time you wake, you'll be in safe hands."

Naruto nodded, and let the darkness overcome him.

* * *

 **Konoha – Hokage's Office**

The Sandaime rubbed the folder on his desk, one which only had a single name on it; Anko. It took a while, but the mystery girl Naruto had knocked out finally revealed much about herself along with her master, Orochimaru. Hiruzen had read over the many reports in this file thrice over as he couldn't believe what was presented to him, but Inoichi had confirmed that everything Anko said was the truth. As much as he wanted to make a decision by his lonesome, he had sent his ANBU to retrieve his advisors as well as Jiraiya and Tsunade to discuss such matters.

Soon, the four arrived and instantly became ridged as they saw Hiruzen puffing calmly on his pipe with his eyes closed; one hand on a folder in front of him. They all knew that look, one of extreme contemplation; one that meant that something unexpected had come about.

"Homura, Koharu, Jiraiya, Tsunade, nice of you to join me," The Sandaime opened his eyes and motioned to the seats in front of him, "Please, take a seat as we have much to discuss."

Once they did, Hiruzen slowly opened the folder before pulling out the most important documents. Motioning to one of his ANBU, he handed them the reports before the ANBU gave them to his advisors and the Sannin. Many tense minutes passed as the four read over what was handed to them, all the while Hiruzen resumed puffing on his pipe.

"This…this can't be, we all saw what Orochimaru did to those kids." Tsunade whispered as she remember the autopsies she had to perform that day.

"I don't believe it myself, but it has Inoichi's stamp of approval on it." Jiraiya replied as he stared at the report before handing it to Koharu and Homura again.

"Hai, which means we imprisoned and tortured an innocent man." Homura closed his eyes and sighed, "It's no wonder he escaped and went into hiding."

Koharu scrutinized the report and could only come up with one conclusion for such a thing.

"Genjutsu…but to have one so powerful it fooled Hiruzen himself…."

"Is extremely disturbing." The Sandaime spoke, his tone left no room for petty squabble, "Even more so when you take in account Danzo's past and the last words he spoke to me."

The advisors, Jiraiya, and Tsunade looked at the Sandaime, each one confused on what he was talking about; looks which made Hiruzen sigh and motion to his ANBU and retrieve the necessary file.

"It was two months after Uzu fell that Danzo came up to me and I could tell that he had changed." The Sandaime dumped the spent tobacco from his pipe into the nearby trashcan before leaning back in his chair, "He wasn't always the person he's like today, we were friends and, like me, he believed in the Will of Fire, emotions, everything that made me wonder if he would be my next successor."

* * *

 **Flashback – Two Months After the Fall of Uzu**

Although Konoha had helped Uzu repel the combined forces of Iwa, Kiri, and Kumo, Uzu had still fallen and the rest of the clan had scattered; most likely to go into hiding. One, however, had managed to come here, and with a friend no less. Although a younger Hiruzen Sarutobi was happy to see Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze helping each other cope with their pain and loss, he was also saddened at how much loss of life there was.

" _And all for what…fear, jealousy?_ " Hiruzen thought as he absentmindedly packed his pipe with tobacco, " _A great clan, reduced to nothing, and the attackers lost almost 95% of their force…many years will it take to recover such losses._ "

Just as the Sandaime was to head back to his office, a familiar face was seen in the distance, just outside Konoha's main gate. It was Danzo Shimura, one of the many commanders tasked with defending Uzu, and the only one to disappear without a trace after the battle concluded. As Hiruzen walked out to meet his old friend, one thing was made abundantly clear; his career as a shinobi was over. Bandages now covered one of his arms and one of his eyes, both stained red with blood.

"Danzo, thank Kami you're alive!" Hiruzen said as he helped Danzo walk the rest of the way into Konoha, "Many thought you had died after disappearing for such a time, after a trying battle no less."

"Your concern is noted, but not needed Hiruzen for I've learned much in my time away…seen much." Danzo replied, his remaining eye glazing over for a brief moment, "…felt much."

"You're speaking nonsense my friend, the blood loss must be getting to you."

"I need no hospital, Hiruzen." Danzo said with a surprising amount of hate, "Yes I may be crippled for life, but my injuries no longer matter for The Dark One has given me the strength to go onward."

"The Dark One?" Hiruzen whispered the question to himself before looking his friend in the eye, "Just where the hell did you go Danzo, what did you do?"

"I told you Hiruzen, I saw much, felt much, was taught much…all by the Dark One, the one to bring about a new era in this world." A crazed smirk formed on the War Hawk's lips, "I saw the truth of Shinobi, the truth of our emotions, the truth of humanity…it's useless, we're all tools; dispensable, emotionless, can be thrown away!"

ANBU had now surrounded Danzo per Hiruzen's request, but it was at this point that the man had started to laugh like he was mental. For Hiruzen, he had no choice but to nod and let the ANBU take him away to get treatment.

"You may live in the light now, but you ALL will learn to enjoy the darkness, to fear it, to become one with it…HE WILL RISE AGAIN HIRUZEN, HE WILL RISE!"

* * *

 **Flashback End**

"Those would be the last words he said to me." Hiruzen said as he puffed on his pipe, "We tried treatment for over a year, and his condition was improving. Sadly, he managed to escape the mental facility we put him in not long after; his whereabouts unknown."

By this time, the ANBU had returned and gave the file to the Sandaime before going back into hiding.

"And those Root shinobi that attempted to kill Naruto and Kushina...you suspect those were Danzo's men?" Tsunade asked as Hiruzen fished out some papers from the folder before standing and joining the four.

"Hai, as each were emotionless, at least that's what Naruto felt before they attacked." Hiruzen replied as he passed the papers around, "Read, and never discuss what you saw here today."

Each got a separate report, all of which detailed, in some way, Danzo's time in the mental ward.

"Demon Country?" Jiraiya quirked an eyebrow before looking at his Sensei, "Why the hell would he go there, I mean, yah it's uncharted territory but there had to be something that drew Danzo in?"

"And it gets stranger still, Jiraiya." Homura continued, just as perplexed as the Toad Sage, "From this report, the nurses and doctors reported that he was talking to the shadows in his room every night…some even reporting that such shadows moved in a serpentine manner."

As the others discussed back and forth, Koharu was carefully going over the interrogation report, one a couple days before Danzo escaped. Although it took a couple of reads, one thing was glaringly clear, one thing which everyone, including Hiruzen had missed.

"Pardon the interruption, but I may have found our solution to why we treated Orochimaru in such a way." Everyone was now starting at the elder adviser, "Page three, paragraph 120, third line down."

… _confusion has spread amongst the mental ward, the sane are attacking or refusing service to the mental, like one massive genjutsu; yet no chakra fluctuations have been reported. Doctors and shinobi sent into the ward experience the same thing, but when they leave the premise, their minds return to normal. Suspect is still unknown, and more research will have to be done._

Was what everyone read, and each had their own ideas on what Koharu was getting at.

"Talking to shadows, lived in the shadows…" Jiraiya mumbled loudly enough so that everyone could hear, "It may be a long shot, but you don't suppose Danzo was possessed by some evil entity, do you?"

"This is the Elemental Nations, my student," Hiruzen replied, a frown on his face, "A place of endless possibilities, a place largely filled with uncertainty."

Ideas would be bounced around for many more hours before a verdict was decided for not only Anko, but for Orochimaru as well. They would let Anko assimilate into the shinobi lifestyle, and only one team had an open slot that needed to be filled; Itachi and Hana's. As for Orochimaru, they knew they had to bring him back so that they could learn the whole truth of the matter. Yes the Snake Sennin worked with Danzo, but the question was for how long, and what led up to the events of that fateful night which led to Orochimaru's self-exile.

* * *

 **Namikaze Cave – Hours Later**

A groan escaped Naruto's lips as he awoke, but as his vision cleared he took in his surroundings where he noticed he was in a makeshift hospital inside a cave no less. As he sat up, Naruto took in account what had happened the past two weeks and couldn't help but clench his fists and be angry at himself. He had been captured and, worse still, needed help to escape. Wisps were known for their exemplary solo work, yet Naruto had failed in achieving such a thing if the past two weeks had said anything.

"Ah, awake I see, but much trouble lies in your heart; an understandable emotion after such a trying two weeks." Naruto gave the elder that entered a curious look, "Before you ask, my name is Hideki, elder of the Namikaze clan; I welcome you to our humble abode."

"Where's the one who brought me in?" Naruto asked, still trying to wrap his mind around the fact that the Namikaze line was still alive, not dead like Minato had told him.

"Takumi is currently meditating in his residence, I can call him here if you wish, young Wisp."

"Hai," Naruto nodded, "but could you stay as well, I have many questions which I want answered before I decided on my next course of action."

"Young, yet so wise…you remind me of my younger self." Hideki let out a smile, "Ah, those were the days."

"Wise?" Naruto let out a snort, "I got captured, tortured, and needed help to escape. If I was me, I would kill myself for the disgrace I've put not only on my family, but also on the legend of the Will O' The Wisp."

"Seppuku is not needed, young Wisp, for you are still young, your mind still evolving…" Hideki said as he walked over to Naruto's bed and sat down, "…it was one of the reasons why Takumi captured you in the first place."

It took a moment, but when it finally processed…

"He did WHAT!" A fire burned in Naruto's eyes, one which the elder Namikaze enjoyed seeing, "Why would he subject me to such torment?!"

"To see where your faults lied, young Wisp." Hideki replied, laying a comforting hand on Naruto's left shoulder, "I know you may not show it on the outside, but I can tell those two weeks of interrogation has had some mental effect…" Naruto flinched as he remembered the constant nightmares, "…rest now, for you have much to learn from us before your return back home."

As much as Naruto didn't want to, his mind and body said otherwise. Once back asleep, Hideki stood and walked out of the room where he found Takumi resting by the door.

"I can't do it, father." Takumi mumbled as the door was closed, "How can I make Naruto trust me once I tell him of the pain that I gave not only him, but his father as well."

"Much guilt, you have my son, but remember my words some time ago about our clan and our Uzumaki allies." Hideki smiled, "Time heals all wounds, my son, remember that."

Takumi nodded, "Hai, but how much time is the question."

"Four years." Hideki replied, which piqued his son's interest, "I've allotted ourselves four years to train the young Wisp in not only the body, but the mind and soul as well for I fear a great darkness will awaken once again."

"About that, you may want to come home and have some tea for we have much to discuss about Danzo…it's why I helped my grandson in the first place."

"The aura?"

"Hai, father, the aura."

* * *

 **Danzo's Base**

Five hours it has been since explosions ripped through his base, and just now the report had made it to his desk. Much to Danzo's ire, most of the places heavily damaged or destroyed were important to his plans, no, his master's plans. And, even though the report didn't specify a culprit, Danzo already knew who had done so; his second in command.

" _ **The boy has escaped Danzo, an act which I should devour you for, but luckily for you there is another which has piqued my interest; one far stronger, more able bodied."**_

"Oh, do tell." Danzo spoke to his own shadow which had two demonic red eyes.

" _ **I know not of the location for my power is still too weak, but I still sense those eyes…HIS eyes, ones which MUST be under MY control! Find him, turn him, do what you must to see it done.**_ "

"I won't fail you master, it shall be done."

If the entity had teeth, it would have grinned, _**"Good, a reward awaits thee if you succeed, however, if you fail…**_ **"**

Danzo suddenly collapsed to his knees and clutched his head in pain, a silent scream escaping his lips. He begged for it to stop, but it only got worse; blood now oozing from his ears, eyes, nose, and mouth. The incinerating feeling continued to wrack Danzo's body, but now his bandaged eye started to glow red, and something was trying to come out of the bandaged arm. Before it could escape, however, the pain stopped which made Danzo collapse to the floor in a heap, his catatonic body twitching ever so slightly to show he was still alive. As Root agents rushed in to help their leader, the entity in Danzo's shadow let out a cruel laugh before disappearing back where it came from.

" _ **I long the day we meet again Takumi, but this visit will be much different for I will end all those you hold dear in front of your eyes. And then, when you are at your lowest, your will to live gone, I will bask in the joy I'll feel as I rip apart your very existence! Yes, for I am Moryo, the Bringer of Darkness; the Eater of Worlds!**_ **"**


	6. IMPORTANT NOTICE

**IMPORTANT NOTICE**

* * *

After much deliberation, I have decided to indefinitely halt any and all writing on this site even though it pains me to do such a thing. Many might be saddened by this, but worry not as I might return someday; hence why my stories ARE NOT going up for adoption. I will keep all my stories up for those that wish to use them for inspiration among other things. If you wish to use one of my ideas, please PM me before doing so. Once I've given permission, I simply ask that you give me credit for it. The real world is taking up all my time, and I hope to get a good paying job in my field by next year; a job where I might work 60 hours a week. Again, it pains me to do this but I've made my choice. For the many years I've been on this site, I cannot thank everyone enough for the support you've given. It started out as an experiment and, although not perfect, it has helped me become a better writer as a whole. Again, thank you all and I hope to be back at a later date.

Random


End file.
